


18 Moments of Science

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Crack, Dark, Drabbles, Fantasy, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Short Stories, Short writings, Smut, Writing practice, don't ask for sequels please, mostly open endings, taking prompt requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Series of drabbles featuring various moments of the Science couple. Taking requests ongoing. Various genres. See my twitter for more and to make requests: @NuuGuSeYONG





	1. Moment #1 Heart Sign

**Moment #1 Heart Sign**

 

 

*photography student Ong, the bf CEO Kang

*setting: Gapyeong cottage, summer

*genre: fluff and NSFW

*prompt by myself: Ong teasing his bf with oversized sweater (only) and some kimbap

 

 

 

_We’re fate, like the day and the night, even if we’re covered by the world~_

An upbeat song played softly in the small cottage living room one clear, summer afternoon. Daniel was absently watching a soccer match on the box TV while resting splayed out on the couch. The table in front of him had a bowl full of cheesy puffs and blue cans of Pepsi but he had no hunger for it. The only thing that could quench his impossible thirst was his boyfriend who was busy and purposefully ignoring him that moment, much to his irritation.

The CEO had brought his photography student boyfriend to his favorite place to enjoy four days of vacation, in a quaint cottage in the forests of Gapyeong. They’d spent last night playing games on the arcade machine that rested in the corner, now seeming somehow put-off and lonely. He understood how it felt.

Seongwoo gave him so much attention—as long as he had yet to take an interest in something he wished to shoot. Once Seongwoo was inspired though, then Daniel might as well be nothing more than a giant, creepy fly on the wall. He adored him for both versions. The perfect boyfriend who was doting and looked at him like he was his entire world. As well as the inspired artist who could become completely absorbed in his craft that he didn’t spare a glance at any outside distractions, even tempting ones like himself.

Daniel’s breath caught in his tightened throat and his hand stroked his spread out thighs as his hooded eyes followed the tempting beauty. Seongwoo was dressed dangerously in the white sweater that he’d worn when they first arrived. It was several sizes too big for his delicate, slender frame, the hem dropping to his fleshy, bare upper thighs and the edge hanging over his shoulder, showing a large patch of creamy skin blanketing exquisitely sculped bones. He chewed his lip as he stared there, digging his fingers close to his burning crotch.

“Seongwoo…” he called out softly. Too soft to go noticed by the absorbed photographer.

The cheerful, fresh song that fit the summer mood perfectly continued to play. Seongwoo hummed along to it, swaying his hips near the window. He had his camera in one hand and a roll of pre-sliced kimbap that he’d been eating as if it were a hot-dog in the other. He’d been alternating between munching, dancing about, and taking pictures with this song on repeat for ten minutes now.

Seongwoo snapped photos soundlessly as he brought his pretty foot up, scratching his shapely, smooth legs with his spindly, slender toes. Daniel admired the way the egg-shell sweater and strong sunlight seemed to make his already effervescent, flawless skin glow, looking extra creamy and sweet, especially contrasted with his messy raven locks.

He’d slept with it still styled, feeling lazy to wash and dry his hair. He’d insisted on wearing nothing but Daniel’s clothes as pajamas when he’d bought him perfectly fine pairs of expensive ones made of silk. He insisted that Daniel’s clothes were more comfortable and the smell relaxed him so he slept more soundly.

And slept he had, like a cat. Daniel had left in the morning for some business he had to take care of, since CEOs didn’t have the luxury of a lengthy vacation like students did. He’d returned hours later in the middle of the afternoon to Seongwoo still curled up on his side in their bed, fast asleep. He’d decided to watch soccer and sate his desires with snacks rather than make his angel grumpy by waking him.

Seongwoo leaned forward, resting his pale hands covered by marshmallowy sleeves against the window sill. His feet arched beautifully and the toned muscles of his legs flexed as he strained to see something outside, ever so curious, his kitty was.

Daniel sighed, the end of it turning into a tortured groan as his dark, lustful eyes wandered that provoking, pert bottom that the other had ‘unintentionally’ pushed out. The shirt rode up a hair, revealing the underline of his small, cute cheeks. That was deliciously tempting. Seongwoo in his clothes always was, but especially those days when he wondered around in only his shirt and nothing under. He licked his lips and moved his hand up to stroke his solid groin area.

“Seongwoo….”

“Neh?”

Finally, Seongwoo stopped ignoring and subtly teasing him. He let the camera hang around his neck, elegant fingers moving to scratch at his exposed collar.

His onyx doe eyes widened and his mouth paused in the midst of taking another bite of kimbap. Daniel palmed the front of his trousers, breath coming in huffs, handsome face flushed, looking at his boyfriend with intense, unbridled yearning.

“Come here, would you…” he gently ordered, begging with his molten chocolate eyes.

Seongwoo’s thin, bow-shaped lips flashed to a crooked slant, eyes softening and flickering with mischief. He clearly wasn’t going to listen but rather torture him more. His pink tongue slowly slid out of his wide-open mouth to lick the kimbap before he inserted the tip in his mouth. As if it didn’t look suggestive enough, he closed as eyes and sucked before biting a chunk off, humming deep in his throat as if it were tastier than he was. Daniel scoffed, eye twitching in irritation, jealousy sparking irrationally. Fucking kimbap, today’s really you’re day, what I wouldn’t give to be you.

“Stop that and come here,” the CEO said more firmly, trying to utilize that ‘stern Boss’ voice that could make his disobedient boyfriend horny. “I think I’ve waited long enough.”

His long-lashed eyelids fluttered open. His pink tongue darted out to lick up chunks of rice. The chunk of kimbap was stuffed in his cheek, making him look like a cute squirrel. Rather than answer since his mouth was full, he smiled sweetly. Daniel was full of ‘uwu vibes’ for a moment as he looked like an entire precious baby. That was until he slid his hand to the shirt and undid the buttons on the shoulder, causing the garment to slide off his shoulders entirely, fabric bunching mid-arm instead, exposing so much of that tempting, beautiful color bone and milky skin.

Daniel choked out, “Seongwoo, don’t tease…please…we didn’t do anything last night…I’m having a hard time…”

“I see that. It seems like you’re having a…very, very, super hard time.”

Seongwoo chuckled evilly as he strolled around the coffee table with the most infuriating, sensual exaggerated sways of his hips. Daniel gulped, eyes grazing his thighs which were soon within reach as Seongwoo climbed into his lap. Daniel caressed and lightly squeezed them, eyes full of wonder at his boyfriend’s ethereal beauty and how incredibly sexy he was when he teased. Somedays when he was with Seongwoo, he had to stop and balk at just how blessed he was. To think that he’d happened upon an amateur gallery and met a promising artist there that immediately fancied him. Getting with Seongwoo has been effortless, being with him so heavenly and so very just—right. Like they were soulmates, meant to be.

“Missed me?”

Seongwoo set down his camera and kimbap to cradle Daniel’s head, hovering over him. He wore the most angelic smile. Daniel slid his hands greedily up his silky thighs, across his bony hip and slender waist the curve of his back, dragging the loose wool up with him until the palest part of the brunette, his bottom and back, were exposed to the late afternoon soon.

Daniel nodded, looking up at his lover with sheer adoration clouding over his intense yearning. “So, so much.”

Seongwoo giggled cutely as he slipped down, sweater-wrapped hands on the other’s fluffy cheeks. They lazily kissed with parted lips and tingly, warm breaths, heads shifting directions, noses playfully bumping. Daniel couldn’t get enough of kissing Seongwoo. Nor could he get bored of caressing his body, exploring and claiming anew every gorgeous plain, curve, dip, and hill carefully crafted by God, the ultimate artist. He’d really gone overboard when he designed Seongwoo. If any CEO deserved a raise, it was him, Daniel thought absently.

His mind was hazy, only full of two thoughts—sex and Seongwoo, Seongwoo and sex, in no particular order of importance. Luckily, Seongwoo was terrific as always at reading his mind.

He slipped in his pointy little kitten tongue and lapped sweetly inside his mouth as his hands freed his pulsing member and pumped. The blonde merely offered himself to be sacrificed, letting the other do as he pleased, trusting that he’d take care of him and all of his needs expertly. Not much later, Seongwoo was sinking down slowly over his lap, Daniel’s mouth pressed to his throat, his large hands cupping the cute bum hidden by the shirt once more.

Seongwoo sighed with contentment, tilting his head back and arching his back, fingers scratching at Daniel’s golden hair and his broad shoulders still covered by his suit blazer. “Haa…perfect…I feel so full, so complete…I missed you too, baby…every massive, handsome bit of you…”

_No matter if we’re in different places, we’re always one of one~_


	2. Moment #2 Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌟 current day ON as not yet to debut actor/singer, realistic  
> 🌟 setting: Daniel's studio  
> 🌟 genre: fluff, romance, texting  
> 🌟 prompt by ensaymaya: Daniel watches Ong's surprise V-live and misses him a lot, so sends a message

**Moment #2 Someday**

 

 

“Damn lucky kimbap. Even if you’re crushed by his teeth and forced into his acidic stomach to be demolished for my nutrients, at least you get to be with him.”

Daniel sighed, resting his hand on his forehead and bringing his phone closer. It was playing a video of his crush/friend/ex-member/ex-roommate for the fifth time. That afternoon, he was supposed to be adjusting the choreography for his debut song today but then he saw on Twitter that Seongwoo was supposedly doing a surprise V-live. Of course he ended up doing nothing but watching and re-watching it.

Seongwoo hadn’t done any V-lives in ages. In fact, they barely talked the last couple of months, so he hadn’t seen his face ‘live’ in forever. Not even a video call since March. Daniel had his dispute, legal battles, his solo debut prepartions, an entire company to set up. Seongwoo was filming for a drama, had fan meetings, fan signs, various commercials and magazines to shoot for.

They were simply too busy to chat one-on-one even though they surely wanted to. They popped into the Wanna One group chat from time to time to see how everyone was doing and say what they were up to here and there. They missed their members and no matter how busy any of them were, that was just courtesy. They were family.

That’s how he knew that Seongwoo was doing well. Otherwise, he had to rely on Twitter, which he checked more often than not. Seongwoo was too busy to give regular updates on his schedules and Daniel needed that because he was curious every day what his beloved hyung was up to. Because he was also worried and he missed his crush.

It had been great when they’d been roommates and members of the same group. He had seen Seongwoo almost every hour of the day and even if his eyes were closed, it was comforting to know that Seongwoo was nearby. Things were different now, not for the better or for the worst. They were just different and that change made him feel uneasy. He wasn’t used to it. He wasn’t sure how much longer it would take for him, for any of them, to be. Like grieving, it took an indiscernible amount of time.  

Seeing Seongwoo’s face even through a screen as regular fans did made him feel calmer. That was until he pulled this surprise V-live on this fine day in June. He was doing it through his phone while he was in the van on his way to some secret schedule he was being extremely vague about. It felt so much like a real video call that Daniel found himself unconsciously reacting and asking questions.

Daniel rolled on his side, stretched out across the studio floor. He let out a sigh that was mixed contentment and longing. He laid his head on his arm and set the phone up against a bottle of Gaterade. Seongwoo was munching on kimbap and singing along to some of their old songs. Daniel’s smile faded and then returned on repeat, torn up between conflicted emotions. It was amazing to see Seongwoo’s face like this but it was also torture because he wanted so much more.

“I miss you, hyung…so much sometimes that it hurts…How is it that you’ve gotten more gorgeous every day? It’s unfair how ethereally beautiful you are while still seeming manly. Though today with white and your hair down, you look like a whole baby. My baby….”

Daniel flushed, retracting his hand from brushing over the small, pretty face on the screen that was rocking his head and looking elsewhere as he sang. He put his hand over his mouth, stifling his giggles though he was the only one in the studio. Somehow he felt embarrassed to fanboy outside of his room, as if somehow one of their members would stop by, see it, and tease the life out of him like they’d used to. It was a miracle none of them had blurted out his feelings during a schedule or a car ride like they’d often threatened to because he was apparently ‘so terribly obvious’.

“I’m glad to know that you are eating well. You did look skinnier. Can you really live without your precious noodles though? I don’t think I could go more than a week without ramyun, honestly. Remember that date we went on? That ramyun was the best I’ve ever had. We even begged for their recipe and then spent several nights experimenting to try to get the taste just right. Our faces were so bloated that week, the stylist noonas kept scolding us. That was fun…”

“Hahaha. Ongcheongie. This pabo. That’s not what your fan meant. It means that they’re saving they’re money up for you, not that they’re nervous. Aigoo~ Hahaha. As always, you’re such a Slowpoke. I’ll have to make a note of it to explain it to you later. Ah, but then you would know I watched your V-lives. Hmm, what would you think if you knew…I watched all of them probably a hundred times now…”

“Cutie…Cute-T. Nice one, girl. Indeed he is. Look at him getting all offended. Just like when we’d all gang up on him and tease him. That’s why I told you that you need to add more colors to your wardrobe, aigoo. Of course people think you wear the same things over and over.”

“I miss that…Listening to music and singing together. Hyung really hates the sound of silence so he always puts on music in the background. Hmm, what’s this song? I like it. I’ll have to add it to my playlist. Yet another song that will make me think of him as I listen.’

“Look at the way you eat…You look just like a squirrel, cheeks stuffed with nuts, moving your tiny mouth in a circle. So adorable. Aigoo, I want to poke those cheeks. Hehehe. So fluffy. I remember how silky and cool your skin feels. Somehow it looks even more so. Does cutting back on flour products really do that? Hmm, maybe I should then as well. I want to have nice skin before we meet too. I’ll still lose in the looks department though, by far. How do you beat the face that never disappoints? It’s freaking Ong-Vid.”

“Oh my god! How could you do that? Your face! Hyung, think of your image! Wah, that poor handsome face, what are you doing to it? Hahaha. I can’t protect you this time. I’m going to have to search up screenshots later and save that one on my phone. Classic Ong. Hahaha.”

“Goodness…His eyes are so pretty. And that smile attack. Don’t bite your lip! Gah, too much perfection at once…”

Daniel buried his face in his hoodie, flushing to his ears. He peeked over the top of the fabric. Seongwoo was saying that he needed to go because he’d almost arrived at his destination. Knowing that it was useless and what was about to come didn’t stop Daniel just as it hadn’t previously.

“No, don’t go~ Stay a little bit longer. U-turn!” he whined, then laughed along with Seongwoo, though less awkward and shy.

“Annyung~ Have a great day, hyung. I hope the pictures turn out well. Don’t be sick and get proper rest. Love you…”

Daniel waved, blew a kiss, and then touched the phone right over Seongwoo’s outstretched hand. As he did so, he recalled the numerous times that he’d touched that hand casually, sometimes in jest or in comfort or in an affectionate display. Seongwoo hadn’t been so into skinship at first but Daniel and the others had gradually changed him over the years they spent together, making him more comfortable with it. Except, Daniel was sure that the others didn’t get electric shocks and racing hearts from a simple touch of hands.

He set down the phone and rolled onto his back, sighing and staring wistfully up at the ceiling.

“Next time you see him…After this whole issue dies down and you’re both on your own path…that’s when I’ll do it. I’ll tell him my feelings. Someday…”

He knew that he should have done it before but at the time there had been no decent opportunity. Their schedules were two to three more times as hectic as now, plus they were always travelling as a group of eleven plus a large entourage. The only time they were ever alone was in their dorm rooms.

Daniel had been excited to be Seongwoo’s roommate before but the reality was that they didn’t go back to the dorms all that much and even when they did, they usually passed out without saying much. It was a wonder they’d been able to survive with their health and sanity intact and still remained friends. At least things weren’t awkward between them three years into their friendship. They were close as they’d always been. Something like not being able to talk much, being busy, being apart—that didn’t matter when it was ‘science’.

Daniel had a feeling that Seongwoo would reciprocate his feelings if he ever got the courage and time to confess. He’d considered saying something before they parted but everyone had been so incredibly sad and anxious, it didn’t feel right for only them to have something to be happy about. It wasn’t the right timing to have a relationship either, with there being all these things to get sorted out with their companies like contracts and debuts and fan meetings.

Daniel decided that it would be best to ask Seongwoo out and confess his feelings after they were both somewhat stable in their new careers, maybe at the end of this year (unfortunately, his debut ended up being pushed back several months from what he thought).

That didn’t mean that he couldn’t message him though. He’d started on that schedule several hours ago. At that time, it was early afternoon and now it was nearing dusk. Chances were, Seongwoo was done and on his way home or on a break to get dinner, depending on what sort of thing he was shooting.

His home screen was now merely a picture of ‘Choi Junwu’ version of Seongwoo blowing a dandelion, since he didn’t have to hide his crush as hard. He never went out in public, nor was there any reason for someone to see his home screen (his lock screen was his cats). For a long while, he looked at the aesthetic, heart-warming photo, a goofy grin on his face.

His fingers gently brushed the handsome, creamy skinned brunette along his cheek, his pursed lips, and the top of his head—the places that he vowed he would caress the most after his feelings were accepted (they will be, Seongwoo likes you too, you’re not imagining it, he kept telling himself this so as not to become discouraged).

“Hyung…do you miss me too? Shall I text you?”

“Neh, of course you should, Niel-ah! No matter how busy I am, I’ll always have time for my bestie. I miss you, so text me when you’re free. Anytime, Anywhere~”

Daniel sheepishly laughed and covered his face, embarrassed at his own little roleplay. He didn’t come close to doing Seongwoo’s smooth, sweet voice any justice, though he could fairly accurately reproduce that part of Never which he used to frequently sing to Seongwoo for his annoyed reaction.

He chewed on his lip, suddenly feeling nervous what he should write into their kakao chat. The last message they’d shared had been several weeks ago and it had been short because Seongwoo had had to sleep since he started his drama filming early on. Daniel had wanted to message him at least every other day but he’d held himself back, hoping that Seongwoo might message him first and feeling guilty for interrupting him while he was in the middle of various schedules. He didn’t want to come across as clingy in case Seongwoo came to find him bothersome.

“Hmm, what should I say? Hello, hyung, how are you? That’s too casual. How’s it going, I miss you, do you miss me? That’s too cheesy. Hyung, did you eat dinner, I was thinking of you while eating some jokbal. That’s not bad but it might make him hungry if he hasn’t eaten yet and he’s probably on a diet for filming. Aish, why is this so hard? I won’t do it then, forget it! He’ll text me when he can. Whatever!”

Daniel set down the phone and ruffled his hair, letting out a grown of frustration. His face reddened further, the surface of his fluffy cheeks so hot that you could likely fry an egg on them. He pulled up the hood of his black hoodie over his messy blonde hair and set his hands on his stomach. He glanced between his phone and the mirrors of the studio for several minutes, nervously twiddling his thumbs and rapping his sneakers together.

“Do it…don’t do it…I want to message him…I don’t know what to say…He’ll message me soon…But what if he doesn’t, I hate waiting so long to hear form him…I miss him, should I just do it? Yes, let’s do it….Nah, let’s not do it….ARGH! Sometimes I really hate my indecisive self!”

 

Daniel: *runs like a cheetah

 

 

The End (possibly to be continued after Daniel's debut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my second drabble!! I hope that it was realistic and fluffy enough~ 
> 
> I'm still taking prompt ideas, it's not like it's limited to the first 18. Quote the thread on my twitter or comment below and drop any idea that you want!.
> 
> See you in the 3rd moment!


	3. Moment #3 *cough *cough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌟 High school students  
> 🌟 Setting: Ong's bedroom  
> 🌟 Light angst, fluff, comfort, bratty Ong, caring Niel  
> 🌟prompt inspired by peachpomelo: Sick, needy Ong begs for attention, Niel purposely ignores (or is he?)

Moment #3 *cough *cough

 

 

 

 

 

 

Niel: Be careful of a cold

Ong: *cough *cough

Niel: *ignores *keeps playing with friends (or was it that he didn't see?)

 

 

 

“I can’t believe he hasn’t responded. That was an hour ago. Is he so busy hanging out with his b-boy buddies that he didn’t check his SNS? Or is he just pretending not to see because he doesn’t want to be interrupted having fun? Stupid, jerky, selfish puppy. What about me…I wanna have fun too. I’m so bor—achoo!”

 Seongwoo groaned as the sneeze made his headache worst. He set down his phone and fumbled around his bed for the box of tissues he’d just put in the bed because he’d grown annoyed at having to sit up and reach over for them every other minute.

 “Ugh, so stuffed up,” he griped in an extremely nasily, tired tone.

 He eventually found the tissue box buried under his blankets. He took one tissue, wrapped it around his raw, pink nose and blew hard. There seemed to be no end to the fluid coming out of there. For a couple seconds, he felt relieved. He could finally breathe properly. Then it clogged back up, his sinuses aching worse than before.

 Seongwoo tossed the balled up, damp tissue to the growing pile on the floor next to his bed. Then, he covered his eyes with his arms and fake cried.

 “I feel so gross…Maybe it’s better Niel not even see the snot monster I’ve become. He might feel disgusted and not want to come near me with a ten foot pole. I don’t suppose it would be easy being intimate after seeing that nastiness…”

 He felt miserable. It seemed that he’d caught a cold from getting drenched in the rain yesterday. It was rainy season and he’d stupidly decided to walk all the way home without an umbrella. He figured that the rain clouds would hold enough for him to at least get twenty minutes home. He hadn’t expected that he’d end up in the middle of a heavy downpour for fifteen of those minutes, though he might have shortened it to ten by running. Since his mother was going through menapouse, she had the air conditioner on all the time. Their house was freezing, resulting in him getting sick the next day.

 It was a Saturday. Him and his boyfriend, Daniel, had decided to spend a day apart with their friends since they frequently spent time with each other and neglected their individual groups which made some people upset. He wasn’t going to tell Daniel at first, though he’d cancelled his plans to recuperate once the runny nose was followed by a headache and cough. His mother was in the mountains hiking with friends, so she hardly had no signal. At first, he’d planned to rough it out on his own for the day.

 After cancelling his plans and drinking some hot tea, he’d raided the house for medicine but only found the sort for muscle pain and stomachaches which wouldn’t help his symptoms. He’d resorted after much debate in replaying a subtle way to his boyfriend’s post as a last ditch effort—he really needed some medicine. He could feel a fever gradually coming on and he was worried that he’d caught something serious at this rate, the way that this virus developed ridiculously fast. The more he laid in bed in agony unable to sleep because of his coughing, headache, and runny nose, the more that he became paranoid, both that he was on the verge of dying and that Daniel was ignoring him and didn’t care whether he was alive or not.

 “How can you go five hours not contacting your boyfriend once? No matter how much fun you are having at the mall. Jerk-off. We’re SO through. I HATE you. Hate, hate, hate!”

 Seongwoo took the white doll that sort of resembled him and punched it all over furiously. Then he fell back on the bed again, exhausted. That had taken a lot more effort than he’d anticipated. He closed his eyes, holding the doll by its fluffy, rounded hand, thinking maybe he’d attempt to sleep again. For the hundredth time, his headache and inability to breathe through his nose prevented him even though he was drowsy and tired.

 Several minutes later, his eyes popped open and he snatched his phone with a determined look, typing furiously.

 

 

 

An hour later

 

 

 

Some minutes and tears later...

 

 

 Seongwoo was attempting to watch Spongebob when his door opened and footsteps sounded. His head turned towards the door, curiously alert. He wondered if it were possible that his mother had come home early. Maybe she could sense with her motherly powers that her son was sick. Rustling and heavy footsteps came. He didn’t think it was his mother but who else knew the code to--

 “Nuguseyo~”

 Seongwoo sank back down and groaned as soon as heard that familiar deep voice. That was his and Daniel’s call to each other. However he wasn’t going to respond with ‘saranghae-yo’ because at the moment he didn’t even ‘sa’ him. He had no love for an abandoner. Daniel didn’t deserve to even be glanced at.

 He crossed his arms and rolled over onto his side so his back faced the wall, pulling the blanket up to his ear. He grumpily glared at the wall, occasionally sniffling. Daniel came in, set the bag on the bed, and plopped down close by him.

 “Aw it’s this episode. It’s a funny one.”

 Daniel spoke so casually and normally as if nothing were wrong. Though he’d clearly read his messages. Seongwoo wondered if he thought he was joking or just being a brat, because it wasn’t the case.

 In as cold of a tone as he could manage while being sick, Seongwoo said, “Why are you here? I was serious. We’re over. I don’t want to see you anymore. Leave.”

 Daniel reached his hand down and pat his hip, trying to get a peek at his face over the mountains of blankets.

 “Eh~ Ongcheongie, don’t be like that. I was just joking around earlier. I made it seem like I didn’t care because I wanted to surprise you. I was already on my way when you messaged me the second time. That’s how I got here so fast. I wasn’t trying to make you upset. You must get really sensitive when you’re sick.”

 “Don’t put this off on me! You did the wrong thing here! You ignored your sick boyfriend twice when you know he’s at home all alone!”

 “Well, I thought you were with your friends. When I saw your Instagram comment, I thought you were joking. When I first saw your message, I figured it wasn’t that serious. That you were being a whiny, clingy brat like you can be. Then, something struck me. What if he is sick? Well, even if he isn’t, I still want to be with my adorable bratty baby. That’s what I thought. I was already on my with lots of stuff for you just in case you might be sick. It’s not like you straight out told me you were home and heavily sick though, you know? I can’t take all the blame.”

 “You should take most of it. No, you should take all of it. Because I’m sick and miserable and hurt and lonely. You should have come right away at just the idea that I’m not well, not ignore me and joke around. Hmph.”

 “Seongwoo~ Come here. I’m sorry. Don’t be like that.”

 “Get away.”

 The pair struggled as Daniel tried to hug the other but Seongwoo kept throwing his arm and pushing him away, scooching to the edge of the bed.

 “Don’t touch me! You don’t have any right!”

 “Arasso, arasso. I won’t touch you. Let me take care of you though. You’re honestly not looking good and you can’t do it by yourself. When will your mother be home?”

 “I don’t know…” Seongwoo, muttered, turning over on his back but refusing to look Daniel in the face.

 Daniel nodded, humming absently as he dug through the bag. “Even if you hate me right now, I’m going to take care of you. If I leave you’ll like this, I’ll just be worried all night and spamming you with messages. I’ve got cold medicine, a hot water bottle, cooling packs, water, headache medicine.”

 Seongwoo was surprised to see the full bag, as if Daniel had bought half the pharmacy.

 “Some pills would have sufficed…” he grumbled, looking away again, arms crossed protectively over his chest.

 “Eh~ How could I treat my boyfriend so flippantly?”

 Seongwoo’s eyes flashed, glaring at the blonde for a second. “I have no boyfriend like you.”

 “Sure you do. Are you so out of it that you started to forget? We better take these meds and get your fever reduced quick.”

 As Daniel got the medicines ready and applied the cool packs to his forehead and the hot pack to his sore throat, he continued to speak, “Let me remind you then. Your boyfriend is named Daniel. He’s a year younger than you. He resembles a puppy. He’s cute, sexy, funny and smart. He adores you and would do anything for you. You’ve been dating for almost a year now and he’s considered every day a blessing. He calls you by many pet names like kitty, Ongcheongie, Ongie, hyung-ah, and you’re very most favorite, baby.”

Seongwoo cleared his throat and flushed, eyes focused on the TV, trying his best to tune the other with his stupidly attractive voice out. Daniel tried several times to reach for his hand, eventually succeeding as the other grew tired of slapping his hand away. He held his hand and massaged it with his warm, gentle fingers. The sparks shooting up through his arm made Seongwoo bite down on his lip, swallowing a moan. He futilely tried to tear his hand away once more, afraid of how Daniel could melt his resolve with a mere touch, but even at his best condition he wasn’t strong enough to.

 “He thinks you are incredibly beautiful and talented and hilarious. He laughs so hard at your jokes that sometimes you’re worried his guts might fall out through his open mouth. He knows all the right things to say and the sensitive spots to kiss to make you fall weak on your knees. He’s completely hopelessly in love with you and prays that you will always feel the same. That’s your boyfriend, Daniel. Any recollections?”

 Seongwoo’s expression remained stubbornly impassive, though he was betrayed by slight trembles and red ears. “None whatsoever. That sounds like it’s all too good to be true. He’s probably hiding his true self. The kind of character that ignores someone when they’re in need and makes insensitive jokes at the most inappropriate times.”

 “But the sort of person that does twice as much as others would to make up for his mistakes.”

 "Hmph. Not enough.”

 Daniel chuckled, a rather wicked smile flashing on his face. Seongwoo eyed him with suspicion, tensing as he got a glimpse of what would possibly come in the near future.

 “Hmm, this isn’t enough yet to earn forgiveness? Maybe you need cuddles. Those work better on you than words ever do.”

 Seongwoo blocked the diving blonde with his hands and knees.

 “Yah, Kang Daniel! Don’t you dare! We’re strangers! We’re not even friends! You don’t just get to barge into a school-mate’s house and cuddle with them! You lunatic! Get off!”

 Daniel pushed against him with his arms spread wide, a playful smile on his face. He was gradually gaining ground because the naturally weak boy was made all the weaker by his sickness.

 “Nope. I’m not gonna. Until you forgive me and take back those break up words. I’m not going to let go of you so easily, Seongwoo. It was already hard to get you. All the things I had to do to convince you that I was serious and not going to play you. Really.”

 Seongwoo pushed, pulled, wiggled, whined, and even bit, but Daniel stuck to his word. He brought Seongwoo to his chest and held him there with his arms and legs which were was solid as the bars of a cage.

 “Ugh. Why is this stupid puppy so big and strong?” Seongwoo complained, hitting his arms lightly with his fists.

 Daniel chuckled, raining kisses along the nape of his neck and squeezing the man that had slumped in exhaustion against him, sapped of his last bits of strength. They were on their sides, entangled in an intimate back hug.

 “Thanks for the compliment, baby. All the better to protect, trap, and smother you with. Let’s stop the useless fighting now and rest while watching Spongebob, hmm? You’re missing it.”

 He grumbled, “I can’t focus on it anyway.”

 “Because of the sickness or because being in contact with my body makes your senses go wild? Are you feeling it, baby?” Daniel whispered huskily against his ear, brushing the rim with his hot lips.

 Seongwoo swatted him away like he were a fly. “As if I would. Why would I get turned on by some creepy, clingy, pushy, selfish, jerkish stranger?”

 Daniel chuckled again, laying on his back and pulling Seongwoo with him. The brunette after tossing out half-harted, whiney insults grudgingly rolled over, laying across Daniel’s chest. His face was beautifully flushed and cutely sulky, as if he were forcing himself to look grumpy and miserable but secretly in heaven. Daniel was certain that he enjoyed the cuddling, still loved him and was on the verge of forgiving him. He kissed his cheek and felt the white strip of cloth on his forehead.

 “It’s not so cold anymore. We should change that. No body gives Baby a fever.”

 Daniel grabbed a new one from the bag and switched it, gently brushing Seongwoo’s hair back. Seongwoo was resting on his shoulder, arm slung over his stomach casually, eyes closed and lips threatening to curve up. They’d curl up at the corners and then he’d force them into a firm, straight line, not wanting to show the younger that he was fighting a smile. Daniel saw it though and he knew that he was gradually winning Seongwoo over with his cheesiness and sweet gestures. 

It was only a matter of time before Seongwoo forgave him and took back his breaking up comments. He’d have his sweet, loving kitten back within the day. This sort of thing happened from time to time since Seongwoo was a brat and Daniel enjoyed teasing him.

 “There. Much better, right? Just wait, we’ll get that fever gone in no time. The medicine will help the rest.”

 “Hmm…hope so…”

 “How do you feel?”

“Stuffy, drowsy…sleepy…”

 Daniel smiled wide as he watched Seongwoo yawn, mouth wide open, eyes and nose scrunching up so tiny wrinkles formed across his flawless features. He closed his mouth and then rubbed his cheek over his shirt with a content smile.

 “Cute…get some sleep then. Your favorite pillow is here.”

 “You’re not…my favorite…shut up, stupid puppy…I hate you…” Seongwoo grumbled, half asleep.

 He said that but he was snuggling into him and no longer able to fully fight his smile. A tiny smile creeped up his wavy lips, half his face buried in Daniel’s chest, head on the crook of his shoulder. Daniel kissed his pink nose tip and pat his silky locks, laughing lightly.

 “You sure are comfortable cuddling with a stranger that you hate, hmm?”

 Seongwoo scrunched his nose up but didn’t comment. His long-lashes fluttered like they always did when Seongwoo was losing the battle with sleep. Daniel was proud of the fact that Seongwoo slept better in his arms than anywhere else. He somehow put the other’s mind at ease and made him feel comfortable and at peace more so than sleeping alone.

 Before he succumbed, Daniel wanted to be sure of something. He knew that asking Seongwoo when he was on the verge of sleep was the best way to get a completely honest answer.

 “Seongwoo…Are you asleep?”

 “Hmm…”

 “You know that I love you to the moon and back, right? I don’t want to break-up, so I hope that you weren’t serious about that. You scared me just a little bit, though I didn’t show it. I’m honestly sorry that I joked around and didn’t take you seriously at first. I’ll be more careful in the future. Next time you even hint that you’re sick, I’ll come running right away, even if it’s just a little cough. So, can our break-up be canceled? Can I have my boyfriend position reinstated?”

 “Hmm…sure…”

 “Yes! I love you so much, Seongwoo. You’re the best. You’re so adorable. I never want to leave you or go to anyone else. I won’t. I promise.”

 “Hmm, this puppy’s so bothersome…let me sleep, Niel…”

 Daniel stopped squeezing and smooching the other all over once he complained, his pretty face wrinkling with annoyance. He laid back and remained still, watching the other with a silly grin on his face. It was obvious that he was completely whipped. How could he not be when his boyfriend was so bratty, clingy, and childlike cute?

 “Alright, baby. Sleep well. I hope you feel better soon.”

 “Thank you…”

 “You’re welcome. That’s what boyfriends are for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up a bit longer because it was too fun to write Ong being a sulky sick baby and Niel going back and forth between teasing him and caring for him (the fact he does this all the time irl is so uwu to me). I hope that you enjoyed this twist to angst. The 'break up' wasn't serious and never is with Ong.
> 
> Do be careful of colds guys~
> 
> See you soon for the next drabble!
> 
> <3 Raina


	4. Moment # 4 Two Left Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌟 college, art teacher and student  
> 🌟 Setting: art class  
> 🌟 Fluff, school, age reversal, minor bullying, teacher-student rel  
> 🌟 Prompt by patmadong_dong: clumsy art student O bullied by perfectionist art teacher N but actually they're dating

Moment #4 Two Left Hands

 

 

"Great job. I like this design. It's three dimensional. Good use of color mixing here. This color is unique and pretty."

 'Praise me, praise me, I want praise too. I'm going to get praised this time,' Seongwoo thought while diligently working on painting tiny blue flowers inside his tiny white bowl.

 This month the art teacher was having the class work on crafting ceramics. They'd learned about how to make bowls and plates from clay with a pottery wheel, which was an incredibly difficult and messy affair. Their various attempts were put in the kiln to harden, then the best three were chosen to be decorated.

 They painted the base color and glossed last week. After the layers dried, they were to paint their designs on the bowls. Which was the final step they were working on from today.

 Seongwoo--the student infamous for being clumsy--only had two bowls remaining because he'd knocked over the other one. He couldn't help it. Whenever the teacher glanced his way or came near him, his nerves escalated his clumsy nature tenfold. In that class in particular compared to any others he often broke or ruined or knocked over something. At least he was consistent, as an accident happened at least once an art class. Enough that he'd gotten nicknames that even the teacher picked up on (and used ruthlessly like a bully).

 "Let's see how Butterfingers is doing? Everyone, duck and cover," The art teacher playfully said, coming up behind him on his ridiculously long legs with that annoying cool swag he had.

The young, tall blonde's name was Daniel and had once been Seongwoo's favorite teacher before he started to give him bad grades and tease him mercilessly until he became the art class laughing stock this year.

 His heart raced and his hands trembled just knowing the other was close. Maybe it was because he didn't want to mess up or maybe it was because he found the other still intimidating and handsome. So incredibly handsome. Especially when he bent down to get a look at his bowl and then at his face, staring intently with a bratty smirk, much closer than appropriate.

 "Ssaem!" Seongwoo whined, pouting at how Daniel's sudden move caused him to jerk.

 The result was the lines he was drawing became shaky instead of smooth, looking hideous next to the rest that were elegantly done. He was not a happy camper as he used the cotton swab swimming in a cup of a special type of alcohol-based remover sitting on the table, each with four to five students per workstation to save space and share the materials easily. It also allowed teachers to wonder much more and faster, inspecting and in this case bothering students hard at work individually.

 As usual, the ever-obnoxious, nosy, playful Daniel wasn't much help(for him, anyway). Seongwoo flushed and scowled as he scratched away the ugly mismatching part of his pattern while Daniel half scolded half made fun of him loud enough for everyone to hear.

 "It's better if you just start that line over, Ong Sung Ong Sung. Is this really the technique I taught you? The best you can do? Are you painting seriously? Because it looks like a drunk painting with two left hands. Ongcheongie, what to do with your clumsy self? When will you improve and stop wasting my materials?"

 The others stopped working to peek over curiously. Seongwoo ducked his head over his bowl, body slumping, face heating further.

 "Ssaem, stop please..." He whined, chewing on his lip and inwardly raging. Daniel didn't stop.

 He never would though until he'd made Seongwoo angry. It was his goal to make Seongwoo get worked up, it seemed. As any other immature bully liked to do to their victims.

 "Where did your other bowl go? Did you take it home? These are for decoration or sauces not for drinking makgolli, you know."

 Seongwoo abruptly set down the bowl and tools, then stood up. There was a light clack and screech of wood on the floor. It angered him that he knew already that he’d broken the bowl earlier. Bringing it up again as if he didn’t re-opened the shameful wound.

 "Ssaem, enough already! Haven't you had enough fun at my expense for one day? Why are you teasing me so much?! It's not like I'm the worst here! Tease someone else for doing a poor job for a change!" He shouted, large, midnight eyes tearing up and lip quivering.

 Daniel's expression softened then, eyes flickering with adoration. He reached out to ruffle the boy's chocolate colored, wavy locks.

 "I have my reasons," he said with a chuckle.

 Then he lightly pushed down on Seongwoo's shoulders with his large hands so the other had to sit in the chair again.

 Before standing back up he whispered near his ear, "Because your reactions are so cute, you know that. You're the perfect kid to bully. I just can't help it. It's not like I hate you or you don't have talent. It's the opposite, in fact. This is my way of showing I care and helping you get better. Now you have twenty minutes more to try and impress me with your work. Good luck, Seongwoo-yah."

 The class groaned as Daniel mentioned that if their technique wasn’t up to par, they'd have to stay behind for some one on one today. It was the art teacher's infamous pop quiz. Well, it wasn’t so surprising since he did it every other class practically.

 "Ssaem~" The students chorused in whiney tones. The weather was nice, so they wanted to finish early and go out before night started to fall.

 "What? It's a perfect day for some fun competition don't you think?" He laughed loudly as he went to the front of the class.

 The broad-shouldered, tone looking blonde opened up a drawer and took out a couple packs of jellies from his secret stash, saying they should share and get inspiration from it. The class was quieter and more focused, mostly forgiving him for the act of kindness. The only sounds being the wind coming in through the window, subtle shifts of limbs, and chewing.

 

 

 At the end of class, Daniel announced they were all free to go--except for, of course, Ong Seongwoo.

 "Ssaem~" Seongwoo's friend Jihoon whined. "Can't you let him go this time? We're supposed to play Frisbee on the lawn."

 Seongwoo stopped him, not wanting to play that honestly and also he was used to this. He’d expected as much. Daniel often held him back to help with his techniques.

 "He's almost got it, Jihoon. He can play next time. When he's got it down."

 "You would just find some other dumb reason. You giant bully."

 Jihoon grumbled this as he left, sliding the door behind him. The slam echoed and the gust made the ends of their golden and chocolate hair dance.

 "Was it so bad?" Seongwoo looked down at the bowl Daniel held, his face red to his ears with various feelings not just embarrassment. “I tried my best…”

 Daniel smiled warmly, tugging him by the arm to the table in the back corner which was the darkest and coolest as it was not near a window. "You really did pretty decently...for someone with two left hands who isn’t able to focus when I demonstrate."

 At Daniel's tease, Seongwoo's once uplifting bow lips immediately sagged. Daniel laughed, patting his back in comfort, letting his hand linger and brush intimately. The contact through his thin shirt made Seongwoo shiver, tingle and bite his lip. Heat coiled low in his stomach.

 "Hyung~" Seongwoo whined, pouting and poking at his stomach.

 Daniel wasn't surprised at the name drop or the intimate touch. After all, things were different with them when they were alone in the classroom.

 “Stop teasing me already. No-one’s around. I’m going to get genuinely mad soon,” he huffed, shooting the teacher a glare. “I’ll dump you at this rate.”

 Daniel chuckled, sliding closer so he was on Seongwoo’s chair, his back pressed to the other’s. He laid his chin on his bony shoulder and wrapped his arms around his slender waist.

 “Arasso, arasso. I’ll stop and return to being a caring boyfriend.”

 “Good. I was about to paint a mustache on you.”

 “Hmm, do you like facial hair? Should I not shave the rest of this week?”

 “No, don’t!”

 “Why not?” Daniel laughed, squeezing his cute tummy flab. He loved that Seongwoo still had a tiny bit of baby fat on him. Seongwoo tried to pull off his hands, grunting in displeasure. Daniel captured them and laid them over his stomach, intertwining their fingers.

 Seongwoo flushed and refused to tell him why he wasn’t allowed to show up unshaven to class. Daniel kissed and nuzzled his pale neck as he guessed, “Is it that it’s sexy?”

 “Exactly! It’s uber sexy! And only I’m allowed to see that on Sunday when you haven’t shaved in two days. Don’t let anyone see that sexy side of you but me. You’re mine.”

 Daniel laughed softly. “I love when you get possessive, baby.”

 “Well, I don’t love that I have to be. You incorrigible flirt!”

 “I wasn’t flirting with anyone in class. I was simply being nice. They’re my students.”

 Seongwoo scoffed. “Yet you’re only nice to me when no-one is around. I’m your student too, you know.”

 “That’s to protect you. They might think something weird if we’re close and I ask you to stay behind or you visit. It’s better that they think I’ve got something against you and you dislike me. It keeps us safe, so we don’t have to break up.”

 “Well, I don’t want that but…you’re too mean to me.”

 “Because you’re so adorable when you sulk. Also, it’s for your own good. I do think you have talent. So, I’m sterner with you than others because of my expectations. I hold your work in a stronger light. Maybe it seems like I’m harsh but it’s because I believe you can do well. I want what’s best for you and so I want to push you a bit.”

 “Push in a constructive manner then, would you please? Not just a bunch of name-calling and degrading insults.”

 “I do. I always teach you patiently when you stay after. And the names are full of love not hate, so it’s different when I say them.”

 “Only then,” Seongwoo accused with a side glare, pinching his thumbs.

 Daniel avoided answering because that was sort of true. He kissed Seongwoo’s fleshy, flawless cheek instead, increasing the shade of that beautiful flush. No matter the months that went by. No matter the kisses and hugs they’ve shared in. Seongwoo acted the same bashful, innocent baby as the first day they confessed during one of these after-class sessions.

 “I’ll make it up to you for being a bully. Let’s work on perfecting your technique.”

 Daniel showed Seongwoo exactly what he was doing wrong by leading the strokes of his brush with his steady, warm, graceful hands.

 After ten minutes the pattern had been perfected. Seongwoo could do it well on his own once he focused. Though he wasn’t able to focus for very long, since he was much too aware of his boyfriend’s body, smooth skin, and soft breath. His boyfriend was much too naturally sexy and attractive for his own good.

 He set down the completed bowl and brush, then whipped around. Daniel appeared pleasantly surprised when the student climbed into his lap, straddling him, arms around his neck. He glanced at his twinkling eyes lovingly, then swooped in to bite at his pink cheek and lightly kiss the curves of his playfully smiling lips.

 “What’s this sweetness for?”

 “Your reward for being a good teacher. It turns out I was doing it wrong earlier. I guess I really didn’t get it after the first time you showed it.”

 “You never do. Because you’re an Ongcheongie.”

 Seongwoo brushed his hair lightly and bit the tip of his nose. He growled.

 “It’s your fault for being distracting and making my nerves go haywire. Don’t be so handsome then. Wear a bag over your face when you demonstrate.”

 “Then I’ll suffocate. If I’m going to die, I’d rather have it be with you taking my breath away than some smelly, stuffy bag.”

 Daniel stared pointedly at his mouth, wiggling his brows. As if Seongwoo needed that many hints what his boyfriend wanted. He smirked, sliding down with his expression tempting.

 “I can do that.”

 Daniel’s large hands roamed Seongwoo’s curved back, Seongwoo’s long figners running through the other’s golden hair as they kissed for several minutes. The concept of time was lost when the only thing that mattered was their tongues and lips dancing. They pulled off with pants, flushed faces, and dazed, darkened eyes, wiping at the strings of saliva.

 As hot as the moment was, they didn’t act on that sexual energy more so than kissing and fondling outside the clothes. Since they’d agreed to fight their urges and take it slow. Despite being twenty years old, it was Seongwoo’s first relationship and he was scared of a lot of things. The twenty-five year old instructor who got a job fresh out of graduating from a renown art school was excellent at being patient, matching his pace, teaching him various things about intimacy.

 Seongwoo wanted Daniel to be his first everything and luckily Daniel considered him more than worth the wait.

 “Hmm, you taste like jellies. I kind of want more…”

 Seongwoo cradled the blonde’s face as he swooped in. Daniel chuckled, craning his head back and keeping his lips sealed despite the other licking at him like a thirsty kitten over a bowl of milk. The student whined as his boyfriend pushed him back gently, refusing to continue more of the steamy kisses. He held up Seongwoo’s hands, spread the fingers and observed them pensively.

 “Hmm. They’re definitely attached to your wrists the right way and they’re not the same. So why do they turn out to be both lefties when you’re in my class?”

 Seongwoo stole one of his hands to slap the teacher’s broad shoulder. “Yah! You said you would stop teasing me! And that joke is so old—”

 Daniel kissed him until his pouty frown went away, blocking each following word with a playful smack of sweet, swollen, wet lips. Eventually Seongwoo gave up trying to scold him or protest, his anger fading as his body melted. Daniel squeezed his waist, pulling him closer so their chests had no gap. Seongwoo hummed pleasantly, his arms sliding around his neck in a cozy, intimate embrace.

 Daniel parted his lips and slid his tongue along his lower lip teasingly. Seongwoo lightly gasped and then let out a soft mewl of a moan, excitedly darting his tongue out to meet his afterwards. They slid their tongues together in the air in a slow, spicy tango with no intention of taking a break soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for this prompt. The idea was really cute. Hope it turned out well.


	5. Moment #5 Strip Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌟 Company Pres Niel, VP Ong  
> 🌟 Setting: VP office  
> 🌟 NSFW, friends w/ben, office au, smut, toy play  
> 🌟 prompt (sudden inspiration thanks to pics from raveW1): VP likes the P to strip for him as his bonus. P goes along with it, not wanting to lose his MVP

**Moment #5 Strip-Tease**

 

 

President Daniel was in the midst of stripping his shirt in front of the vice president, Seongwoo. He was a busy person with lots to do so he didn't understand why once a week he let this happen. But he did. Over and over again. And he was rather coming to enjoy it.

 Seongwoo would call him in to do the weirdest thing. He'd just watch him with intense eyes from behind his desk as he stripped down fully naked. Then he'd just stare at him with an unreadable expression on his sharp featured, handsome face, his ears red, eyes dark and flashing like hot coal, his teeth biting his thumb.

 Daniel got turned on from the intense stare and the perverted act. How could he not? It was so wrong and degrading. Plus, Seongwoo was the most handsome man he'd ever seen. Sharp, mature, witty, and hard working too. The company ran much more smoothly since he came here which was one reason why Daniel hadn't refused this request.

 His Vice President had said that he wanted this instead of a bonus for his efforts which brought great success and stability to Daniel’s company. He never touched him or even seemed to touch himself. He appeared more like he was appreciating art but not the boring sort; the kind that he someday wanted to buy and was saving the money for.

Daniel was comfortable with his body, used to being ogled, and he'd had tons of sex partners either way, men and women alike. It didn't phase him so much despite the fact that Seongwoo didn't have the look of a pervert at all. Or one that could not get a man if he tried.

 The way his eyes on him made Daniel feel or the way the office with the door locked and blinds drawn made him feel, Daniel was sure he would have agreed to sleep with him even though they were coworkers. If only he’d ask, or even request. Well, doing this odd strip tease session was better than the alternative, losing Seongwoo and his skills.

 In general, the president got along with him. They had lunch and dinner together sometimes. Their perspective, ethic code, and vision matched. In meetings, they were always in sync. Their chemistry was famous. Seongwoo caught those little mistakes that Daniel didn't, hence he was the official double checker of all proposals and projects to pass through the company.

 It would be a loss to have him quit, a large one. Not to mention he'd miss the eye candy. That raven hair perfectly styled, the crisp, fit suits over his lean body, that milky, flawless skin, those starry moles, those soft yet statuesque features that could go from chic to cute with a mere smile. He liked to just look at the other sometimes in awe, which this opportunity was perfect for.

 Daniel would come in once he was buzzed over the intercom, the key word being ‘I have a favor to ask’. Then he would study Seongwoo's intriguing gorgeous face while the other ogled and set his body on a slow burning fire as he stripped off his clothes in the center of the room. That was all though. It was nothing but a few minutes of strip-teasing. That for whatever reason gave the Vice President enough moral to keep on working there.

 "Slower. I called you in when you're the most free."

 Daniel didn't take orders, except for Seongwoo somehow. More often, this particular Seongwoo since he just seemed so intense and domineering. He moved his fingers along the white blouse buttons as slow as he could manage. Seongwoo's dark eyes stuck intently to his chest as the slit grew wider. When his abs were revealed, the pale elegant hand Daniel thought had the loveliest shape and was sure would fit around his full dick nicely went to his lips.

 The blonde gulped, sweat rolling down his back and temples as he watched mesmerized as the thumb stroke his thin, curvy lips and then traveled into the gap between to be caught in the trap of those pearly white teeth. A moan caught in his throat and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. Desire surged through his body like a tidal wave as he thought he wished more than anything he were that finger.

 His arousal grew, straining against his pants. Seongwoo glanced there and smirked. Daniel removed the unbuttoned dress shirt because he felt hot, letting it slip down his arms by wiggling, purposefully tensing and flexing so that his biceps and abs showed their tone nicely. Seongwoo's eyes flashed and he bit harder on his thumb slipping it farther-- a sign that he thoroughly appreciated the gesture.

 Daniel's hands shook a bit as they went to his belt buckle. It wasn't nervousness as much as it was excitement. He undid the belt, drawing it from the loops, taking the strip over his shoulder, letting the smooth leather run across his sensitive skin. His nipples perked up as they brushed, another moan rising to his throat. He bit down on his lip until the belt had traveled all across his chest then let it drop to the floor with a clink.

 His breath caught as Seongwoo looked up at him instead of his fly he was then fingering. The desire he saw there was stifling. Feeling parched, he licked his swollen lip and gulped again. Another moan threatened to escape him as he slipped down his pants, slowly wiggling his hips to a beat in his head, as if he were a male stripper. He hoped it seemed more seductive than awkward. He was getting better at stripping with practice. At first, he had kept giggling and flushing, feeling dumb and shy, not the least bit attractive. Back then, Seongwoo had been slightly more vocal. He’d ordered him what to do and how to act. After dozens of times, it was now second nature to the blonde. Though he still had moments he felt shy.

 When his black trousers got to his ankles, he stepped out carefully, sliding his hands up his thighs as he stood up because he liked that little inhale of excitement Seongwoo got when he touched himself. Pretending he was itchy he so had an excuse to run his hands all over his chest. Seongwoo scoffed with a crooked smirk--a subtle way of giving him praise but telling him that was enough screwing with him.

 Daniel chuckled, flushing slightly with embarrassment.

 What am I doing trying to seduce him now? I should just get this humiliating, perverted act over with, not draw it out.

 At some point, he'd stopped thinking of this as all that weird or shameful and started getting into the game. He rather enjoyed these times, though afterward when he was sent back to his office across the hall he felt uncomfortable and sexually frustrated. He wondered how Seongwoo felt after.

 Did he also have an urge to touch himself and fantasize despite how shy and dirty he felt? Did he relieve himself here or wait until he was at home? In the queen sized princess bed Daniel imagined he had. Because yes, he was a man but he was a classy, high maintenance, delicate seeming one.

 He was small in comparison to the President, though his ego was larger than life. His confidence level bordered on arrogance, typical from someone born with it all like he was -- looks, charm, smarts, talent. He had everything. Except for a boyfriend obviously or he would be asking him to do this instead.

 You need to be stuffed, hyung? Is that it? Are you sexually frustrated and bored of porn? I've got something for you and I'm pretty sure you would like it then. Since it seems like you enjoy the bigger things.

 After a couple minutes of Seongwoo staring at the other with molten eyes who was still standing tall and smirking at him, Seongwoo motioned with one finger to turn around. The gesture was so rude and pompous. Daniel knew that he should scold him for that considering their positions, but he didn’t. Seongwoo was older and that was his innate personality, being a rich, spoiled rotten, arrogant brat. Maybe he didn’t object because of that. Or maybe in some twisted way, he found being treated that way a turn on.

 Things were going basically as usual from there. Daniel would face the wall and Seongwoo would look at his bottom. Then, he'd drop his boxers just to his thighs and flex off and on, his bottom feeling cool with the weak gusts form the air conditioner. Seongwoo spent the longest time staring at his backside with the second longest being when he moved to the front at his stiffened cock.

 Sometimes Daniel couldn't help brushing it with how it was begging for attention. Usually that was the moment that Seongwoo would immediately tell him that was enough and he should get dressed though, so he didn’t do it often because he hated when the time was cut short.

 Today was slightly different when it came to the part where Daniel was fully naked, facing the man sitting in the chair. Daniel felt more aroused than usual. He felt much more tempting. He could see that his confidence and moves were making Seongwoo lose his chic poker face more than usual. He wanted to drive the other crazy this time. See a new sort of expression. Make him relinquish more of that expert control and power he had. Turn the tables a bit, do some serious teasing.

 Maybe then, Seongwoo would do something about this problem he had instead of just sitting behind that desk and sending him out like he'd had his eye fill for the day or was bored. He was tired of getting worked up and then having to go back to his own office to play by himself. It didn’t seem fair.

 This time Daniel didn't just brush his cock. He boldly grasped it and stroked it, letting out husky drawn out moans as he stared the other down. Seongwoo's gaze widened and darkened. His hands wandered to his own lap, a hot moan escaping his mouth. For a few seconds, they stroked bodies while staring each other down, one teasing and challenging, the other caving and wanting.

 The next raunchy moan that slipped out of his lips caused Seongwoo to seem embarrassed by his reaction. He covered his mouth and turned the chair abruptly around so that he couldn't be seen. His face was lovely, so brazen, pink, and bashful. Daniel smiled broadly, proud of himself, a chuckle mixing with the groans coming from his throat as he pumped a few more times.

 "That's enough. You may go back to your work."

"Oh... already?" Daniel paused his hand movements, feeling dazed since he’d just been getting into the moment.

When he came back to himself, he flushed and quickly put on his clothes. What had he just been trying to do? Get Seongwoo to beg him to fuck him? His employee?

 "Sorry..." He muttered, thinking he might have crossed some line there that he shouldn’t.

 Maybe he had angered the other since he did something perverted without permission. Though as he left, the room heavy with silence, all he could recall were those moments they were staring at each other with their hands on their dicks, clearly wanting each other something fierce. For a fleeting moment, he'd seen a different Seongwoo like he’d hoped for, one less composed, more honest, naughty, and enticing. His poker face fully slipped and he showed the reason he asked for this strip-tease favor.

 He must be attracted to him but didn't want to voice it for some reason. Was he waiting for Daniel to make the first move? Or was he worried Daniel would reject him if he asked to do it? Was it their positions getting in the way? Their current relationship? Or was he just drawing out the game because he liked the chase better?

 Seongwoo didn't turn around or mutter a word as Daniel dressed. He could only see his dark, wavy locks above the chair back. Daniel froze as he left the room, struck by a sudden idea. His impulsive, playful streak seemed to be on a roll today.

 Instead of letting the handle go when he shut the door this time, he held it there a minute and then cracked it open soundlessly. He was curious what Seongwoo did after watching him strip. Usually he had other things to do and he respected his privacy so he didn't spy though he did wonder. Now the curiosity had got the better of him.

 The Vice President was clearly turned on and he was into him. He couldn't possibly go right to work after a hot moment like that. He wasn't a monk. He was clearly gay, not in some experimental phase either.

 Daniel peeked through the cracked door, holding his hand over his mouth and eyes widening. He had not seen quite what he expected. It was all the more erotic than he hoped.

 First, Seongwoo stood up, quickly pulled down his pants and boxers, stroking his hard, cute little cock with those long pale fingers rapidly. It was beautiful especially the way his face looked flushed and scrunched, eyes fluttering closed in extasy. He bit his lip when he had the urge to moan softly, panting as he rocked into his hand, using the other to hold him up by the desk.

 He stopped to pull some things out of his drawer. It was a large dildo with a bottle of lube. He applied the lube and then bent over the desk, inserting the large object into his ass without even warming the hole up. His expression showed sheer bliss and desperation. There was a light buzzing sound as he clicked it on.

 Ah, so the toy vibrated, nice. Daniel smirked in appreciation. Seongwoo moved the toy in and out, moaning quietly into his coat sleeve, his face cutely flushed, dark, well-groomed brows furrowed. He'd began to rock his hips and mutter Daniel's name when Daniel showed up by his side unannounced. It was too hot to merely watch. He also knew that Seongwoo frequently got cramps and figured at this rate, he would hurt his arm.

 He wanted to assist and have a closeup of the attractive man pleasuring himself. Daniel could not resist his urges any longer. His VP was simply too sensual for anyone’s good. Daniel was only human and a gay, frustrated one at that.

Seongwoo’s eyes popped open when he felt a hand on him. Daniel removed his hand as Seongwoo paused and gasped. He tried to stand up, mortified and hiding his genitals which were pulsed and leaking. He went to say something, then caught a moan deciding it was better to be quiet when he had a vibrating toy in his bum. His face was scarlet, full of shame and worry.

 Daniel merely chuckled, gently pressing down on his shoulders to get him to lay back over the desk.

 "Relax, hyung. It's fine. I'm not weirded out. This is super hot actually. I wouldn't have thought you were this kinky, but I dig it. I’m not here to scold you or tease you. Of course not to fire you. You seem like you’re having a rough time. Isn’t that exhausting with your weak stamina, after all those documents you typed up today? I'll help you out. Four hands are better than two.”

 "Daniel what are you saying? You don't have to-- ahhh hmm…"

 Daniel smirked as Seongwoo buckled, collapsing on the table and moaning wantonly. The President had slapped his butt, then slid the toy deep abruptly. The other’s face was a steamed tomato and flustered with shame and desire, drool slipping from his gaping mouth to the desk as he panted. Daniel started to thrust the toy powerfully, making it go far out then plunging deep in with a squelch, all the while the buzzing continued.

 Seongwoo became a mess with each second that passed and Daniel loved watching the always composed man fall apart in front of him, looking like a total sex addict. Kinky Seongwoo was his new favorite, he decided. It had been the best series of impulsive decisions in his life to attempt to seduce him and then spy on what happens after.

 "I don't mind losing my free time extending the favor a bit, hyung. This beats killing time with video games. I get to help a friend loosen up and entertain myself. Plus, it's good exercise. Though I never would have thought you had this side of you, hyung. To think you've been having me strip and then messing with yourself like this. Looking like a hot mess, whining like a cat in heat, tearing your insides up with fancy toys. You're a real pervert, huh?"

 At his teasing, Seongwoo laid his head in his hands but no amount of lip biting could stop his moaning. Daniel looked back at his pert, cute tush and licked his lip hungrily. Seongwoo gasped as Daniel rammed the toy in, pressing his hips flush against his legs, his hard cock brushing his ass cheek.

 "Oh god..."

 "I'm God Daniel that's right. You like that, hyung? I bet you will enjoy it more if we try like this. Make you feel like you're really doing it. If you don't want that, just say stop. We can always try something else. A kinky man like you must have a ton of other things to play with in that drawer."

 Seongwoo did nothing but groan and shiver as Daniel alternated between kneading and lightly slapping his ass and swiveled the toy deep into his core. Daniel held his hip and the edge of the toy, then began to imitate sexual movements. The desk shifted forward and creaked while some rattling objects toppled over with the power of his thrusts, but they ignored it.

 "Ahhhhhh Daniel Da...nyel ahhhh…"

Fuck, how he loved the sound of his name like this. It was hot that the other was imagining being fucked by him and making pornographic sounds. He laid over the man's back, saying near his ear.

 "If it was really me you'd be screaming. You know my dick’s huger than this. Someday, maybe you want to switch this toy out for the real deal? The big bucks?"

 "Ahhh, fuck, harder, Niel please, fuck me harder..."

 Daniel did so while turning the other's head to kiss him. It was extremely sloppy since they were shifting and Seongwoo was distracted and moaning too much to properly work his tongue. Still, their first kiss showed promise and made him excited. He thrust the toy harder, slamming his legs onto the others at a frenzied speed. Seongwoo's hands were at the edges of the desk now, his mouth open in a silent scream, his breath coming harshly, his face beautifully pinkened and scrunched in intense pleasure.

 Daniel watched from above for awhile before he reached under the desk. They worked together to stroke him with two hands, aiming for the trashbin under the desk.

 "Haa hmm ahh Daniel ohhh yesss close so close now now now uhhhh..."

 Daniel slowed his hands, pumping him for all he had. The Vice President slumped on the desk seeming exhausted. Daniel nuzzled and kissed the back of his head, lightly embracing him in an intimate gesture they’d never attempted, feeling almost as if he'd come intensely as well, it was such a satisfying ending.

 "What just happened?" He commented with awe. “Did I just screw you crazy with a toy in your office in broad daylight?”

 Seongwoo hid his face, groaned, and slammed the desk for several moments. "Can't you forget you saw anything?" He whined.

 That was a side of him the other knew of, though it only came out on occasion. The cute whiney Ddongwu.

 "If I forget, will you still ask me for favors?" The President asked with a wicked smirk while rubbing the smooth, squishy ass under his hips still stuffed with a wet toy.

 Now that he’d had a taste of the entertaining main show that happened after the strip-tease intro, he was desperate for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to me when I saw those stripping photos. It looked so much like Niel and suddenly a dirty scene popped in my head. This time they are both higher ups in the company and Ong has two sides. 
> 
> I'll be making a sequel with actual penetration and some fluff in the future. Look forward to it~
> 
> Thank you for reading this little random episodes. If there's anything you'd like to request, just @ me on twitter or DM me or leave a comment with your prompt idea here! I'm still up for more. 
> 
> <3 Raina


	6. Moment # 6 Officer, I didn't!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌟 cop Niel, thief/drug user Ong  
> 🌟 setting: small apartment  
> 🌟 NSFW, roleplay, hard smut, Porn w/o plot  
> 🌟 prompt request by paopeo9: Officer Daniel busts into Ong's place to bust him for stealing and using narcotics, with a twist.

**Moment # 6** Officer, I didn’t!

 

 

 

 The front door slammed open. The cop had just kicked it with his foot unnecessarily hard after banging on it only twice. It hadn't even been locked since the owner had no idea that someone was coming. The weather was hot, so he'd had the door and windows cracked open to get wind in, saving money by not using the air conditioner.

 The brunette in the kitchen who had been in the middle of drinking water and just spilled it all over his grey hoodie when he became startled turned around. He put his hands up, warily eying the gun pointed at him by the blonde in full uniform including cap, glaring at him. 

 "This is a legal bust. We have a warrant for your rest, Ong Seongwoo. Where is your stash? I said, where did you put the drugs you stole? Did you already use them all? You fucking druggie. You promised you had quit. You stayed clean for ten months and then you dare steal from cops of all people? You’re street smart. You’ve been going down a good path. I thought you knew better."

 Seongwoo stuttered, "There must be a misunderstanding, Officer. I didn't take any drugs. I'm not using. I'm clean. I swear. Check!"

 "You're either hiding them here or you asked one of your lowlife friends to. Your eyes are as clear and mesmerizing as usual. Turn around, beautiful."

 Daniel holstered his gun since the other was complying then traced his fingers along the brunette's cut jawline. The other shivered, eyes a mix of disgusted, frightened, and anticipating.

 "A body search really isn't necessary. As you can see from what I'm wearing-- Officer!" He gasped and then groaned, gripping the edge of the counter.

 The cop had patted down his chest and then forced him to bend over, roughly. He stayed still as Daniel patted his trainer covered legs, nuzzling and kissing his behind.

 "As cute and pert as ever. Such a nice ass you have."

 "I'll sue you for harassment, Officer!"

 "Go ahead and try, baby. With your record and all the times you've lied no one will believe you. And you didn't report me all the other times. Just admit that you think I'm hot. You probably stole those drugs right in front of me because you missed me and wanted to play, right? You're a conniving minx as always, but I am fond of this ass.”

 Seongwoo attempted to move and get the others hands off him, feeling a mix of shamed violated and aroused. His large warm hands were caressing and gripping his ass and they felt so good despite that this was a complete violation of rights. His body responded to the familiar touch as if they’d been together just yesterday.

 "What's attractive about some arrogant musclehead prick that likes to abuse his power and take advantage of a lonely gay who happens to be very sensitive?" he spat with a snarl.

 "Lonely, tch. Like you don't have another man every other day you pick up from the bar or club. You're a slut."

 He pushed away Seongwoo's hands and yanked down his trainers, one arm pushing his legs to the counter, the other brushing his cheeks. Seongwoo buried his face in his arms, finding it embarrassing and overwhelmingly arousing that Daniel was admiring his bare bottom close up. He hated it but he loved it at the same time.

 "You sound jealous."

 "Well, I'm not. I could have you whenever I want, Seongwoo. Don't you see my name written all over your ass? This pretty baby only wants me and it's calling to me right now. Begging to be played with."

 "Tch. Get over yourself. That's not true."

 "Really? If you only saw what I see, you'd know. Hmm, let's see. Did you possibly hide them in here?"

 "Ugh, you're disgusting. Daniel, don't you dare, ah! Fuck ... fuck you, hmm..."

 "I'd love to do that kitty, but I don't think I need to search that deep. Though it’s a shame to leave this lovely ass unattended. Rain check?"

 "Rain doesn't fall here. If you're finished, then..."

 "Who said I was? I only had a look. It could have dissolved. I should check thoroughly for traces."

 Seongwoo gasped in horror, clawing at the faucet. "Ahhh, you prick, don't....stop it....hmm, haa..."

 After splitting his cheeks firmly gripped in each hand and kissing along the curves underneath, the cop dove to the center, flicking his tongue on the puckered silky hole that tensed and gaped repeatedly, signaling the other was aroused. He continued for a minute, indulging himself in the delicious taste as Seongwoo melted, letting out wanton moans. He attempted to muffle the sounds, his body quivering at the other's aggressive touch. He sucked and licked, squeezed and gripped.

 Then, he stood up and wiped his smirking mouth, admiring the damage he’d done on the other. Seongwoo glared at him, his handsome face flushed and sweaty, his bare bottom red, bruised, and glistening wet.

 "Don't hate me so much, Seongwoo. Can't we mix business with pleasure a bit? We're both young and unattached and not to mention corrupted. You're so pretty like that but I've got a job to do now, so it’s a shame I can’t fully take care of you today."

 "Where are you going? There's seriously nothing here! Just go already. Leave me the hell alone. I said, go! Don’t touch my shit!"

 Seongwoo pulled up his boxers and stepped out of his tangled trainers, hurrying to stop the cop who was searching around his living room. He basically tore it up, scattering and shifting and upturning all his items looking for a suspicious bag of powder. Seongwoo looked relieved when he gave up, letting out a soft sigh and putting a hard over his heart.

 "Hmm, I figured you would have hidden it in one of the more conspicuous places. Maybe you're not as crafty as I thought."

Panic washed over his face as the blonde charged with determination towards his bedroom. He dashed and blocked the door.

 "It's being painted right now. It smells and it's a whole mess. You don't want to go in there, Officer."

 Seongwoo attempted an innocent smile but Daniel saw right through him. He grabbed Seongwoo's lithe waist, his long fingers almost able to wrap around it, pressing him back to the door. He cowered over him with his impressive build, a smirk on his face, eyes flashing with mischief and desire.

 "You always know how to excite me don't you, baby? You're so obvious. I know that it's in there. Thanks for the hint. I definitely want to go in. I've been curious what the minx's room would be like as well."

 "Daniel, no really, wait---!"

 His flaming face shaded deeper as Daniel kissed him hard. His mouth slackened as he inhaled at the force of his body being slammed into the door and the strong iron fingers digging into his sides. Daniel didn't hesitate a second to dive his tongue in and swirl it, claiming his mouth in a dominant fashion. Seongwoo moaned into his mouth, weakly succumbing as pleasure coursed through his being.

  _Damn this cop and his addicting kisses I can't resist. Fuck, does he have the power to turn me on like crazy._

 He was still hard, hot, and tingly from the caresses and tongue action earlier. Daniel hugged him and kissed him sensually, rubbing his nipples under the loose hoodie, until he fell into a daze and lost strength in his body. Then, he lifted and moved Seongwoo away from the door and opened it.

 Seongwoo whimpered at the loss of the sensation, then he covered and slapped his swollen lips, reprimanding himself for letting Daniel get carried away and wishing he could have more.

  _Have you no self respect? He's basically raping you and he's about to find the stash! You're going to jail again if he finds those. You’re life is as good as over, though it’s pretty shit right now. This is no time to be thinking about fucking no matter how fantastic the last times were!_

 He slipped in behind Daniel, panicking about what to do, how he could distract him and move the stash elsewhere when he wasn't focused. Not to mention the---

 "What is this? You have a shrine of me?"

 Seongwoo covered his face and groaned. Of course Daniel noticed those. His eyes were too sharp. Which was good for certain cases but not all

 “How did you get these photos? Do you stalk me and then Photoshop yourself? So we look like a couple? Hmm, we look good together though. Your Photoshop and photography skills are impressive. Wait, some of these are from my private SNS. How did you even--"

 "It's because I like you, okay? I fucking like you. I have for I don’t know how long even now. Happy?"

 "You like me? Not just my dick?" Daniel raised his eyebrows at him. "Why though? You barely know me. We only meet on the street or like this, me trying to find a reason to send you back to prison. Trying to catch you in your web of lies."

 Seongwoo fidgeted with his fingers, looking down bashfully, his face heating. Daniel started him up and down with intrigue. Seongwoo looked very becoming in that oversized hoodie and boxers. Delicious enough to eat, in fact. His legs were shapely and smooth, meaning he shaved them frequently.

 The brunette was incredibly enticing and Daniel knew he didn't have a bad personality either. He was bubbly, friendly, funny and charming. They flirted and joked whenever they met and then sometimes Daniel couldn't help himself. They had hooked up a few times since the last time he'd got caught interacting with shady people (and lied his way deftly out of it).

 He only got nasty when Daniel was in his full cop mode, but Daniel saw through it. The attraction and the lingering feelings we're always there. If he weren't a criminal that could hardly be trusted things might be different. Because he was a thousand percent Daniel’s type and part of him was fond of him, even grew concerned about how he was doing some nights.

 Now that the other’s feelings were out there in the open, he wasn't sure how to respond to them. His face went hard, purposefully distancing himself. He was on the job and as much as he was fond of the pretty troublemaker, he was under suspicion. He needed to stick to duties first.

 "I'm flattered," he commented dryly. "But I'll have to add stalking an officer of the law to your list of offenses. Along with another possession of illegal substances charge."

 Seongwoo whimpered a sob choking up his throat. "Daniel please... I admit that it’s mine and I took it, but I swear I won't use it. I'll give it away or toss it... can't you just let me off the hook this one time? Hmm? I'll do anything you want. Anytime, anywhere, anyway. No matter how kinky or painful."

 Daniel scowled at him, shoving him off as he got clingy, blocking him from going towards his desk drawers. The room was a mess, but it hadn't been painted nor did it smell. Typical of the pathological liar. He always seemed so believable to an untrained eye. You might believe him if he said that the sky was blue while batting those long-lashed, pretty doe eyes of his.

 "Don't try acting cute with me when you are whoring yourself out. Is that how you're affording this stuff? Did you start doing harder shit now while selling your body? I can't just let you screw your life up again, Seongwoo. Certainly not if you’re letting yourself be abused and set at risk of rapists and sex traffickers. You need to get punished and clear your head again. The only way is to go back and reflect on your choice of friends and hobbies."

 "Please listen and try to understand. It's just that it's hard out there, Daniel. It's really hard to get a proper job and no matter how hard I work I keep getting looked down on. I'm tired and stressed. I don’t make enough to afford the things I want while paying bills. I’m so miserable and sometimes I need a fix to have fun. That's how it happened. Take some pity on me…”

 “I’d like to but that’s not how the world works, Seongwoo. You do the crime, you do the time. No matter the reasoning behind it. There’s many who have a hard time but don’t rely on a fix to get through the darker days. You know better. There’s lots of places you could have gone to for help. You could have googled how to deal with your issues, physical and mental. You could have even called me up. You know where I work. All it takes is for you to say ‘is officer Daniel there?’

 You don’t need to tell anyone who you are. It’s not like I’m forbidden from communicating with you. I would have loved to. I would have helped you out. It’s not like I’m such an asshole that I only look at you as a quick fuck, come on. I’m getting angrier thinking of it.

 Maybe you’re beyond help, Seongwoo. I can’t look the other way and I shouldn’t. Another year in jail will get you straight again better than me helping you at this stage would after you’re already using. You should ask for help when you want to use not after the fact.

 You need the facility, the doctors, the therapists, the medicine to get you better if you’re sinking this low. You can get out for good behavior and start again, this time with a better job, a nicer place in a cleaner neighborhood far from your old friends. I’ll help you since you can’t search for help yourself. I’ll come visit you this time around to check in, talk to you about your options for your future.”

 “I’m not addicted! I didn’t even use it, I swear! It’s just there for emergencies! I haven’t—”

 “You haven’t used it, huh? Why is this half empty then? Who consumed half this stuff then? Tell me, Ong Seongwoo. You think I don’t know when you’re lying? I know a lot more about you than just how to get you moaning like a cat in heat.

 Go ahead and try though. Try to keep lying because I’d like to believe you for once. I don’t want to have to send you back there either. I don’t want to add to your record. You’re only twenty-five years old, Jesus Christ! You should have graduated college and been working for a company now. Lie to me well this time, Seongwoo! Convince me! You didn’t take this, right? Where did it go then?”

 Daniel was holding up a bag of gummy bears he’d taken from the drawer, opened and half empty. That was the stash that Seongwoo had stolen from the officer, who was actually his boyfriend. They were spicing up their foreplay with a planned scenario from a drama they’d watched the other day.

 Daniel had rented a cop outfit and they had planned out the details, practicing on their own. Seongwoo was in actuality an acting major and participated in small theater productions. Daniel was a professional dancer for an entertainment company.

 They were dating and lived a floor apart from each other because they didn’t want the pressure on their relationship that living together would bring. The lack of privacy and the predictability. They didn’t live together officially but they did stay together most nights and often ate dinner together after work was over. The weekends and nights were spent for dates both in and out of their apartments.

 There wasn’t any decent movies these days and the weather was too hot to go outside, so their boredom had caused them to act on their friend’s suggestion. When your sex life starts getting monotone, switch it up with some roleplay. This was their first attempt and so far, so good.

 Daniel’s acting ability was much more impressive than he let on to his boyfriend. He’d insisted that he was nervous and shy, so he’d probably end up cracking up half the time. There had been a few times during the act until now that they’d had to stifle a laugh or cringed at the corniness of the lines that had sounded so much better on paper. Still, it was exciting, and they’d gotten thoroughly aroused before they’d even done anything. It was like playing a naughty version of elementary school games.

 They were almost at the end of the script. Both wondered if they could get through this next cheesy part. It was the thing that Seongwoo had hated most because it seemed so degrading and out of his character.

 “It wasn’t me, honestly. It was…a mouse! It was a mouse. That was it. A mouse got into the drawer. I didn’t do it, Officer. I didn’t!”

 Daniel harshly tossed down the bag of gummies. Then, he sighed, putting his hands at his hip, looking at the other with disbelief.

 “Yah. What lame bullshit is that? I never thought I’d hear a lie from the expert that was this fucking weak. You expect me to believe a mouse got into the apartment, rode the elevator and slipped through the door into your place? Then it managed to tear the bag perfectly open in one straight line with its tiny, slippery front teeth? That’s the best you can do?

 I’m disappointed in you, Ong Seongwoo. You lie so well to other cops, but you can’t lie well to me. Because you like me, is that it? Because you want me to punish you one more time before sending you off? You’ve got to be purposefully riling me up.

 Don’t seduce me right now. It’s cute and all but even if I fucked you to China, you’re still going to prison. Tonight.”

 Seongwoo crawled onto his bed, curling up into a ball with his smooth, shapely legs curved like a dainty princess. He filled his midnight colored doe eyes with tears, making them large and adorable, his hands in a praying gesture.

 “It’s the truth. Daniel. Believe in me. I like you. I wouldn’t lie to you. I’m not a liar. It wasn’t me. I haven’t touched the stuff, honest.”

 Daniel growled as he took his cuffs out and grabbed Seongwoo’s wrist.

 “Shut your pretty trap and get up off that bed right now. You’re going in with me. I don’t believe you, sorry. You have lied to me and many others over the years, repetitively. You’re nothing but a beautiful liar, that never changes about you. Or that you rely on substances when things get a little bit hard because you’re fucking spineless. Which is frustrating as hell.

 I can kiss you and hug you and compliment you and give you advice, Seongwoo-yah, but I cannot give you confidence or courage or a sense of responsibility, in other words a backbone. That’s for your therapists and you to work on.

 I’ll be there this time though, I promise that. Now. Are we going to have to do this the easy way or the hard way? I don’t want to have to hurt you. That’s not the sort of pain I enjoy giving someone I care about.”

 Seongwoo slid off the bed, attempting to yank his arm away, grunting as he used the full power he could in his lithe body. Daniel grit his teeth, forcefully tossed him back on to it and climbed on the bed between his pale legs, getting one cuff around his small wrist. Seongwoo kicked, thrashed, and slapped at his chest.

 “Who is the liar now! You don’t care about me! Or you wouldn’t be doing this! It’s not anything strong and I only had it a couple times. I shared with friends! I had a little bit like several days ago! I’m not all that addictive and you have tons of it anyway! What’s the big deal? You just get off on this, don’t you? You like to bully me. Admit it. You have a grudge against me. For seducing you, for liking you, for lying to you. I’m sorry for being disgusting and hopeless and spineless—”

 “Dammit, Seongwoo. I just said I care about you. That’s why I’m doing this. For your own good. You need to understand. I’m a cop. A decent, respectful one with a reputation to uphold and animals to feed and bills to pay. I can’t just fall when you bat your pretty eyes at me and cry a bit every time, pretending your lies fooled me. I have a job to do, duties to perform, a moral code to upkeep. I can’t always just look the other way, which is why you needed to be smarter.

 This is going to be better for you in the long run. Don’t hate me. I’ll help you, I promise. Let’s do this the easy way. Just come with me peacefully.”

 “No, I refuse! I won’t! Get your hands off me! You’re never to touch me again! I hate you! You heartless asshole! You ugly, stupid, mean mother fucker! I don’t want to even look at you again! Make a pass at me again and I’ll bite your dick off, I swear to god! Fuck off! I’m not indulging your kinks anymore!”

 Seongwoo hysterically shouted and snarled as Daniel wrestled with him on the bed, trying to flip him over. Eventually he succeeded though he’d been bitten, kicked, slapped, bruised and scratched up which he hadn’t expected.

 Seongwoo was a bit too into the act. They hadn’t agreed on making any injuries to each other but Daniel didn’t want to be the one to cut off the act first. They were at the highlight now. The naughtiest part he’d been looking forward to.

 He put the cuffs on and pinned his squirming, cursing boyfriend to the bed, his hands on his lower back and his butt up in the air. Daniel held his neck down, pinned his legs with his knees, and shifted his hips across his boxered bum as he cursed into the sheets colorfully. Daniel chuckled, rocked his hips, and licked along his earlobe, making the other moan and wiggle, trying feebly to get away.

 “That was the funnest sparring session we’ve had so far, sweetheart. You really don’t want to go, huh? Or you seriously hate me now? Why is that? Are you upset that your fantasies didn’t come to reality? I’m not as nice of a guy as you might have thought. I think you’re cute and sexy and all and I care about you in my own way, but I would never throw my job away for a fine piece of ass.

 I’m a selfish prick, I know that. Why do you think I’m still unattached? I’m not the datable type, Seongwoo-yah, sorry to say. I don’t love. I’m kind here and there but mostly I just fuck. I fuck hard and fantastic. I can at least give you a parting gift. Something to remember me by and make the lonely nights easier while you’re alone in your cell, when you need a hot night to recall as you jack off.

 What do you say, pretty baby? Shall we have fun like the usual, for old times’ sake? I’m sure that a part of you is still missing me and happy to have me around. Your body is on fire and trembling. You’re horny, aren’t you?”

 “Get the fuck off me, you sick pervert! Like I’d be turned on in this messed up situation.”

 “Hmm, but I don’t want to. And I know you’re lying. You don’t really want me to. Your body’s begging to be taken one last time. Because it’s afraid this will be the last chance with the greatest fucker you’ve ever met. Just be honest for one day.”

 “No way. That can’t be true. I…I…” Seongwoo lost track of what he wanted to say as Daniel lowered his boxers, undid his fly, stroked his cock while rubbing his own in the slit.

 “Hmm, ahh, Daniel don’t….don’t stop…ahh, shit….alright, do it then…But you better make it fucking fantastic…haaa, ng…I hate you…”

 “Eh, look all around you. At your cute lovey-dovey shrine. At the way you’re flushing and tingling and crying for me. You know you don’t really hate me. And you never will. Just as I can’t stay away from you though I know you’re trash and bad news. There’s something there that draws us together, baby. Like magnets. As fucked up as we both are, you are my trash.

 You’re mine, Seongwoo-yah, you hear that? And when you get out during visits too when you make another mistake I’m going to be there. I’m going to catch you and I’m going to fuck you and I’m going to comfort and encourage you though I don’t have any hope of you listening or changing. It’s a nasty cycle that’s going on for three years now. You really think anything will be different this time?”

 “Shut up. It would be different if you were nicer. It will be. You’ll come visit. You keep your promises.”

 “I do, most of the time. Unlike someone else who keeps almost none.”

 “I’ll be better…I’ll try harder…”

 “Keep begging me, baby. Beg and try to please me. Maybe I’ll change my mind, Probably not. But who knows. If you blow my mind, I might just fall for you this time around and then well…I’d bend the rules for someone I love, I suppose. If you want to a get out of jail free card, you gotta earn it. Make me fall in love with you.”

 “Daniel…ahhh, please…in me…I want you in me. I want you so badly. I….love you and I ..need you….It’s been so long since I had you…I missed you. I missed that gentle, hot touch and especially that big cock of yours. Hmm, it’s so hard. Please get in me. Fuck me…fuck me hard, please…I’ll show you a good time. I’m so turned on right now. Please baby…if you care, make me feel good…I don’t hate you or your kinks, so make me come a ton…”

 Daniel smirked, stopping the motion of his soaked hand to grip his hips and watch proudly as he drove his boyfriend crazy by being a total tease, slipping and poking but never entering the other despite his whines and the way he pressed up against him invitingly. Seongwoo was acting out the part that he’d been uncertain of being able to pull of like a professional. So exquisite that not only was it believable but it made the cop aggressively turned on.

 “Alright, baby. You did a great job. I never saw you beg like that. I believe you. That you like me. I like you too. Honestly. I’ll let you off the hook then.”

 “Oh, thank god. I fucking hate prison. Daniel, get these damn cuffs off already for fucks sake. I’m getting cramped. It hurts~”

 Daniel realized that he’d gone off script and was asking to be done with the play. He unhooked the cuffs, kissing and rubbing his arms after he’d rolled over on his back. Daniel spun the cuffs on one finger playfully before tossing them aside, then reached for the bag of gummy bears. He ate a handful as he returned to the bed and laid over Seongwoo, kissing him deep and dropping a few in his mouth. They cuddled and teasingly rubbed their erections together, giggling off and on as they chewed the snacks, their faces flushed and their smiles wide.

 After he’d finished eating, Daniel kissed along his boyfriend’s long neck to where the loose hoodie hung nearly off his shoulder, one of his own which was much too big for the other’s small frame.

 “Did you have fun baby?”

 “I did. I enjoyed that. Roleplaying is exciting.”

 “I did too. It was weird at first but we got pretty into it. Then it was entertaining. I wouldn’t mind trying that again.”

 “Yeah, me too. Let’s switch it up though. I want to be the bad ass cop next time.”

 “Hmm, do they have uniforms that will fit a tiny fluffball like you though? Your head is too small you can’t even wear the cap.”

 Seongwoo pouted, slapping him lightly for teasing him about things he hated, like his delicate frame.

 “I’m going to do it. It’s more fun. Being cuffed hurts. And I felt really panicked about the drugs and the pat down was so mortifying. I can’t believe you actually ate me out for ten minutes in our kitchen! That wasn’t in the script.”

 Daniel smirked, sitting up to kiss his pout away, pausing to nibble along the thin lips and lick at the curved corners. He missed being sweet to his boyfriend. Usually he was the more whipped and gentle of the two. He figured being a cop might be better for Seongwoo to act out, but honestly he was pretty scared. Seongwoo might shoot the bb gun at him and leave welts or hit him with the butt of it.

 Who knew with that unpredictable playful minx and how he got so into character he seemed like a different person entirely. He’d witnessed it on stage but it was even more prominent than ever when you were actually acting side by side. He felt rather bad for his co-stars.

 “Just improvising like you apparently do all the time. Isn’t that what’s fun about acting? You always say that.”

 “Tch. I can’t believe you used my own words against me. You prick.”

 “Can we keep the dirty talk as we do it, baby? I kind of liked that. Got me really hard.”

 “Yeah, I could see that. Well, feel it. I thought it was your freaking gun for awhile but you left that in the living room earlier, so it couldn’t be. Are you read to continue then, you fucking asshole that I hate but think is so incredibly hot I can’t help but wanna bone?”

 Daniel smirked, wiggling his brows suggestively. “Are you ready for the continuation of the body search? I’m going all hands in, deep as possible. Got to make sure you don’t have more of my jellies hiding away.”

 Seongwoo rolled his eyes and nipped at his nose, his hands crawling all over his back because he was turned on by the feeling of his firm, toned muscles rippling and quivering under his sharp nails.

 “I didn’t even eat them. That was you. You jelly maniac.”

 “Hmm, is that why I like you so damn much? Because you look, smell, and taste like jellies? Hmm, suddenly I’m hungry. Nyam, nyam…”

 “Yah, Daniel, stop that! It tickles! I’m not your chew toy, ahn~”

 Seongwoo’s protests as Daniel bit along his jaw and neck morphed into an erotic moan when he reached one of his secret spots. The real Seongwoo was also incredibly sensitive. When Daniel put his mind to it, he could get the other to want to have sex no matter his mood or state. He was soon panting and groaning, clinging to the other as he rocked up his hips erratically so their leaking sore cocks rubbed together, the friction like water to a thirsty man in the desert.

 “Ah, yes like that, uhh, faster, more, fuck you’re so hard, Daniel, babe, oh god that’s so good, ohh…”

 Daniel added fingers to warm him up, continuing to grind and suck on his neck, making his boyfriend go wild. He became more turned on than normal even that he barely needed to use one finger before he applied two more until he was thrusting quick and deep into the clenching, scorching, slippery walls.

 “You are so ready for me, baby. Damn, you are ridiculously hot. I don’t think I can play much longer.”

 Seongwoo huffed as he rolled up into his hand rapidly, groaning when the tip brushed deepest. “Then don’t. Our foreplay has lasted years. Just get that big cock in me, Officer, before I hate you even more. I’ll start cursing if you don’t. I’ll start swearing at your cats and even your mother if I have to.”

 Daniel chuckled, coming up to kiss him, slipping his hand out and gripping his cock. They made out as Seongwoo helped him pump until he was hard and leaking. They smeared the tip with the liquid and added Seongwoo’s spit. Then he plunged inside the other as he waited with legs spread, holding under his knees. He went deeper and deeper as if there were no end. It was a perfect fit, as usual. By the time that the tip hit the wall, he was balls deep.

 Their mouths slackened in the middle of their steamy make out session to moan their bliss, pleasure waves racking through their tingling, sweaty bodies. Then Daniel moved to his neck and bit on one of the bruised areas, holding on to his knees as he pushed his legs back to the mattress, rocking his hips as hard and fast as he could manage.

 “F-fuck…Daniel, that’s so deep, ugh, you’re going so hard, you must be seriously turned on by that cop and thief stuff, Jesus, I’m not complaining but, oof, uhhh, I’m gonna be ahhh, haaa, so bruised and sore tomorrow, unn, you better, hmm, make this orgasm the best one ever, ahhh, uhhh, hmm, ohh…haa, holy fuck, you’re gonna break me…Da…nyel…ahh, haa…”

 

 

 

 “Daniel…”

 “Hmm, wae?”

 “You sleeping?”

 “Obviously not if I’m talking, Ongcheongie.”

 “Hey, I don’t always know. You sleep talk, dummy.”

 “Oh, that’s right. Sorry. I take that back. You’re not an ongcheongie today. What is it?”

 “You wouldn’t really do that, would you?”

 “Hmm?”

 “You know…at the end of the script we made…the part we didn’t act out…”

 Daniel thought as he absently watched Seongwoo’s slender finger tracing a figure eight around his chest with his nipples as the center. He had been on the verge of sleep, feeling exhausted and deliciously satisfied after their intense round and the mind-blowing orgasms (they’d both come twice because they just couldn’t seem to quit early).

 “Ah, you mean where it turns out I tricked you afterwards and took you to jail anyway?”

 “Yeah, that part. You weren’t supposed to break a promise. You said you’d let me go. You said you loved me. But you just used me for another good fuck.”

 “Well, I think that I just wanted what was best for you. Which was rehab. But honestly, if I was in that situation. If I honestly had loved you and been keeping it secret until then. If you begged me like that so desperately. I would have spared you. I would have covered it up. I would have risked my career to keep you safe and happy and by my side. Because you’re more important than my job. My life even.”

 “Aw, you’re so sweet. I love my Daniel the best. Officer Daniel was hot but he was a selfish ass.”

 "Yeah, he was. But you sure did get aroused with him, you beautiful drug addicted liar. I wouldn’t mind seeing that again. How can the real Daniel do that?”

 “Hmm, I guess…let’s not return any of the rental costume yet. Especially the cuffs. Let’s use those again.”

 Daniel chuckled, brushing his boyfriend’s wicked, naughty smirk and then kissing his forehead.

 “This pervy minx, what to do with you really?”

 “It wasn’t my idea. Blame Jaehwan.”

 “Oh, I’m not going to blame him. I’m going to thank him. That was possibly at the top of our best times together.”

 “Agreed. Hmm, I’m fucking wiped…”

 “Same here, you potty mouth sex addict. Get some sleep, baby. You put on a great performance. I’m officially impressed. I’m dating an actor that’s surely going to be famous someday.”

 Seongwoo smiled smugly as he snuggled into Daniel’s chest, squeezing his arm around his waist. He was still in his uniform partially, though it was torn and wrinkled so they didn’t have much hope of being able to return it anyway.

 “I love you, babe…g’night…”

 “And I love you…sweet as jelly dreams, baby.”

 Daniel hissed as Seongwoo lightly bit his peck, snapping out of his nearly asleep state with his eyes popping wide. “Yah, what was that for?”

 “You and your jelly addiction, really. Maybe we need to search if there’s rehab for that.”

 “Ugh, just go to sleep. Sincha, this Ongcheongie.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is officially the longest. I still had to put it in the drabble collection since it's a request. It's my second time writing role play smut and I guess it was fun so I got carried away. I figured Actor Ong would make up a script and practice seriously for it haha
> 
> Originally the request was for cop/thief with no particular genre but my mind jumped to dirty places. It was okayed and hopefully it's better this way? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the twist and the abrupt changes between hot and sweet.
> 
> Thank you for reading~
> 
> <3 Raina


	7. Moment #7 Are We Still Friends Then or...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌟 high school students, same age  
> 🌟 setting: school, forest, home  
> 🌟 fantasy, fluff, friends to lovers  
> 🌟 Prompt request by ongeniellie: Niel helps Ong through the awakening of the curse, they feel strange about each other because..?

Moment #7  Are We Still Friends Then Or…?

 

 

“Daniel is gone again, huh?”

“Yes, he’s sick.” Seongwoo stood up and answered clearly, speaking on behalf of his first friend.

The teacher didn’t look all that surprised or worried. Getting sick frequently happened to certain students in their town. They teachers had been informed of that and were told to expect it and let it go. Their school had a different policy on sickness than others because of how common it was to fall ill and take two or four days off of school. As long as the students took some extra classes on the weekend to make up a bit of what they missed such as an exam or important project, they could miss up to 40% of the school year and still pass on to the next grade.

“Hmm, I see. Who else is missing, let’s see…”

Seongwoo sat down, chewing anxiously on his lip. Daniel’s father had called the night before to say that Daniel would be staying home a couple days. Seongwoo always worried when Daniel got sick and the other always played it off like it wasn’t anything serious.

The last year as he fell ill several times a month, Seongwoo wasn’t allowed to go to his house and during that time his best friend wouldn’t even message him. How weak he must be that he couldn’t hold up his phone?

He said that there was no need to go to a big hospital in greater Seattle but he truly thought there was and didn’t understand why Daniel’s parents didn’t take him. No matter how normal it was for people to get sick in this area because of how gloomy and chill it was, it was concerning when his friend was the one that had failing healthy. They had been friends since they could remember since they were often in the same class in school.

Seongwoo who was usually a model student couldn’t focus when Daniel was out sick. The teacher left him alone, knowing by this time why the student was moody, sighing, staring out the window, and not looking at his book throughout the lecture. Thankfully, he never got called in which would have been embarrassing. He was teased for being a know-it-all, so the rest of the class wouldn’t let him live it down if he got some answer wrong in front of all of them.

Seongwoo rested his head on his arms, thinking maybe he’d just take a nap. However, his mind was plagued with images of his friend being pale, listless in bed with a high fever, groaning in agony. It bothered him immensely.

“Just what are the symptoms? Why does he keep this a secret from me? I hope it isn’t something terminal…Get well soon, Niel-ah….school is so boring and lonely when you’re absent…”

“Hello, everyone! God Daniel is back~”

The door was flung open with a brightly smiling blonde throwing out his hands in a cheesy ‘ta-dah!’ manner. The classroom was filled halfway with students in uniform. They smiled, waved, and greeted the newcomer, then they went back to their morning routines, either chatting, sharing bread for breakfast, or

Daniel jumped over his desk and plopped down gracefully. “Buddy~ Did you miss me?”

Seongwoo had immediately lit up at the sight of his best friend. Feeling embarrassed at his own reaction, he returned to his usual chic, emotionless self a couple seconds later. He put on a serious face, straightened his shoulders, and plopped his pencil behind his ear, looking down as if he were investigating his math worksheet for errors.

He replied coolly, “No. It was nice and quiet. I was able to focus and get a lot more done.”

“Eh~ Why are you being grumpy? Ah, I bet you were worried about me and couldn’t focus in class well, so you’re irritated now. That’s it, right? Come on, I know you~ You always say the opposite of what you’re feeling. Show me that pretty smile. I missed that.”

Daniel squeezed his arm and tickled his sides, cutely tilting his head nearly upside down with his huge sunshine smile on. Seongwoo slapped his hand away briskly and then moved his notes and a file on top of the other’s desk.

“Stop bothering me and get started on the assignments you missed. You only have another ten minutes to ask me about questions until lunch time.”

It was standard for when Daniel was sick that Seongwoo collected all the work he needed, marked the reading pages he missed out on, and let him borrow his books and notes to catch up. By doing that, Daniel didn’t get such terrible grades that he needed to extend his weekend class time.

He already had missed so much that he was supposed to go several hours on the weekend this month. The teachers felt sorry for him so they cut a couple of those off though, as long as he got help and studied on his own. Daniel absolutely hated studying and could hardly stay caught up with the work when he did come every day. Seongwoo—being the exceptionally nice person that he was—helped him in this area.

“I haven’t seen you in three days and you’re going to make me work even during our precious lunch time? When did my cute bestie that used to jump on me like a koala going ‘Nyel-ah! I mithed you tho much!’ with that lisp you had get so cold…”

“Don’t exaggerate. I never did that. And don’t make fun of my lisp. I suffered because of that for years.”

Seongwoo blushed, lightly punching his arm as a retort. He had a flashback of several times that he had done that and it was much too vivid. He’s always been fond of Daniel but when he was younger it was embarrassing that he couldn’t control it.

“I smell something burning. Your pants aren’t on fire, are they? Because you are lying like you’re frying~” Daniel stuck out his tongue and cackled after teasing him.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and rapped his pencil on Daniel’s desk. “Get to work, you annoying brat. Your lameness is contagious.”

Daniel snickered with a devilish grin. “If I do, will you kiss me on the cheek? You used to give me those all the—”

He shouted and ducked his head as Seognwoo slapped him with his own file. “Stop exaggerating down memory lane! The last thing you deserve is a kiss. You always get sick and don’t tell me what’s going on even afterwards. I’m tired of it.”

Daniel looked over apologetically, rubbing the back of his head. “It’s not something that you want to know, Seongwoo. Even if I was able to talk about it.”

“Why is there anything you can’t tell your best friend? You keep disappearing and I keep having all sorts of terrible thoughts. Of course, I want to know. I’m worried.”

“It’s not a big deal really. It’s nothing serious. I don’t even look sick right now, do I?”

Seongwoo glared at him for several moments. Eventually his face softened. He couldn’t stay angry at his friend, especially when he was so vibrant and bubbly, fluffy, handsome face split into a beaming smile. Truthfully, he didn’t look sick. He appeared well-rested and fuller, like he’d eaten and slept well. He even seemed to glow a bit more than he had before, as if his skin condition improved somehow.

“If getting sick makes you all healthy and handsome, I wish that you’d give that sickness to me,” the student grumbled, turning back to his homework to review it, this time for real.

Daniel looked at his friend with a bitter half smile, his eyes turning troubled. “I hope that this sickness passes you right on by. You won’t want to deal with it.”

Seongwoo scrunched up his nose. “You make it sound terrible. If it’s that difficult, go to the hospital and get it fixed for good. Or at least tell me what it is so that I can do some research.”

“Nope. Not necessary. I’ve got it handled perfectly.”

Daniel returned to his usual cheerful self, taking out a random worksheet from the pile of papers Seongwoo had given him.

“If I get these all done by lunch time, then we’re going out for ramen.”

Seongwoo whined, “But that’s like ten blocks away!”

“You could use the exercise, nerd. It won’t kill you to walk ten blocks.”

“Ugh, I hate you. You only work hard when you have some way to make me suffer.” Seongwoo sulked, thin lips in a frown-pout.

“I know you love me, but what am I?” Daniel was rapidly solving problems with a bratty grin on his face.

“UGH.” Seongwoo dropped his head on the desk and banged it on the book.

Daniel slid his hand out, cushioning the fall so that his friend’s precious forehead wouldn’t get bruised. Seongwoo poked his hand with his nose and bit his fingers instead in a petty revenge.

 

 

“Seong, Seong, Seong-seong-seong, Seongwoo~ Hey, what’s wrong with you?”

Daniel came in one morning to see his friend slumped over on the desk. His face was scrunched in pain, pale, and dripping sweat. He was clutching his stomach, groaning and shivering.

 “Niel…I don’t feel good…”

 “Really? Maybe you caught a cold. Shall I go buy you some medicine?”

 “I saw a doctor yesterday and took medicine. But it hasn’t helped. It feels like it’s only getting worse. The symptoms are strange too. The doctor said he’s not sure what it is. That there are too many different things it could be. I’ve taken medicine for basically everything. I have a fever, I’m dizzy, I have chills, my stomach hurts, I feel achy and itchy all over, all my bones seem to be screaming. I don’t know what’s wrong…”

 Daniel rubbed his back for a couple of moments. The more that Seongwoo explained how he felt, the more that Daniel began to understand what was wrong.

 “You shouldn’t have come to school then. I wish you would have told me about it.”

 “It’s not fair…You don’t tell me anything about when you’re sick…”

 “That’s different. You’re never sick unless it’s snowing. Since your mom always packs you full of vitamins and makes sure you dress warm since you can’t handle the cold well.”

 “Then how did this happen, oh god, it hurts…what is wrong with me?” Seongwoo complained, the pain so terrible and his lack of sleep so frustrating that he started to cry.

 Daniel stroked the back of his head and sighed.

 “I had really hoped that it was going to skip you, but it seems you weren’t able to skip the curse that runs through our blood either. Seongwoo, I know why you’re feeling ill and I know what will make it better. Can you trust me?”

 “Of course I can. Just try whatever, Niel. I don’t care. Just make this suffering stop. I hate it so much….” He muttered weakly, followed by several more pained groans.

 Daniel winced, smiling sympathetically. “I know just how it feels. Like you must have been hit by a truck and then run back over. We need to get out of here. We’re going to have to take a leave from school. I’ll ask my parents to explain to yours and to the school. For now, we need to get you up and moving somewhere it’s safe and hidden. Which means we need to walk a ways. Do you think you can handle it?”

 Daniel pulled Seongwoo into a standing position. He was much weaker than normal and unable to balance well. The blonde put his arm around his shoulders, a steady hand on his slender waist, forcing the other to lean against him. Seongwoo usually would refuse. He hated to seem weak or not masculine, though Daniel was often trying to assist or protect him from harm. Today was the first time in months Seongwoo didn’t push him away or glare. The brunette smiled gratefully instead, fully leaning against him for support.

 “M-maybe, uhh…Niel…Where are we going?”

 “When we feel like this, Seongwoo, we must go to the forest. I’ll explain everything there. When no-one can hear.”

Seongwoo sobbed, “Oh god, I must be dying…”

 Daniel laughed but it was a sound tinged with bitterness. They’d started to walk—more like hobble and drag—towards the door.

 “No, you’re not but you might think that would have been better. It’s a huge pain but it’s livable. I’ll show you the way.”

 “Ugh, what do you mean? I really hate it when you speak cryptically…”

 “You’ll see soon.”

 

 

 “Wait…so I’m a….and you’re a…wow, I can’t even say the word. I feel like I’ve fallen into a fantasy movie…”

 The students were nearly naked, hiding in some bushes in the forest bordering the school grounds. There were no people in that area and school was in session so the grounds were empty as well. The risk of getting spotted Daniel had said was extremely low, though he wasn’t certain what other creatures were in this part of the forest since it wasn’t where he ‘hunted’. That had tipped Seongwoo off that something wasn’t normal at all about this sickness. However, he hadn’t ever dreamed that the reason people got sick and disappeared for a few days randomly was because they transformed into a mythical creature.

 “A werewolf,” the blonde said confidently, his eyes stating that it wasn’t something that he liked but it was the honest truth.

 “Okay…so the curse is…?”

 “It’s real. We all experience it basically the same way. Many people who grew up in this town have the same ancient blood growing through our veins. Some carry the gene but it doesn’t get activated. It can become present at any time between your teenage years to your mid-twenties. If, in that time, it doesn’t appear it means that the gene if you have it is recessive.

 I know that your family also carries this gene. Your grandfather was a werewolf, Seongwoo. Your parents admitted it to mine. My great-grandmother was one. At first my family had no idea what to do but then my mother confided in your mother when my powers activated and told her what needed to be done in order for me to stop feeling ill.

 There was one time where I was gone for a whole week, if you remember. That was when I was ill the first time. I learned how to transform. I met the pack of werewolves of this town, called the Justice League. I learned how to hunt. Things got better over time as I accepted my other self and adapted to a new way of living.

 Once you transform into a wolf, you will feel better. The aching and dizziness stops. Then you will have the urge to hunt. If you do not hunt, it is difficult to turn back because your wolf instincts take over. We cannot turn voluntarily. The curse is connected to the moon. When the moon appears strongly, such as the full moon, then we feel sick.

 You can resist but that’s what makes you feel awful. It’s not like you can function. It is better if you transform instead. Usually after a day as a wolf, you will feel tired from using your body extensively. You will sleep deeply and wake up when your body is fully rested. Then you can resume school. As long as your family and the school knows about your condition, you’ll be fine. Doing just as I do.”

 “They…know?” Seongwoo gulped.

 Daniel nodded. “Yes, they do. That’s why our school has special rules. That’s to compromise for the werewolves that attend the school. Otherwise they’re afraid that we might gang up and turn on them. There’s also a couple werewolves on the committee.”

 “I…see…” Seongwoo’s expression was blank, his eyes swimming with thoughts.

 Daniel flashed a sympathetic smile. “It’s a lot to take in, right?”

 “Yeah, uh…it really, hmm… is…” Seongwoo huffed and groaned as he bent over in pain.

 Daniel watched curiously, it being the first time he’d seen someone new go through the transportation. He was the maknae in the pack, the newest wolf. Now Seongwoo would be. The pack split up ranking by how many years you spent as a wolf rather than age. So, though Seongwoo was technically older than him as a wolf, he’d have to call him hyung and obey him now.

 “I will teach you how to transform now. You just need to close your eyes and relax. Then it will happen on its own. Don’t fight what you’re feeling and keep your eyes closed. If you look, you will freak out and stress. That will make the transformation painful.”

 “How can I not…freak out, uhh…”

 “You can do it. I’m here with you. I’ll transform after you right away. For now I’ll stay in my human form and talk to you the normal way.”

 “You mean…we can…talk as wolves?”

 “Yes, we can. More like we think aloud. Anyway. Let’s just try it so that you’ll stop suffering at least. Close your eyes. Relax. Deep breaths. Calming, happy thoughts. That’s right. Good. It’s going to happen soon.”

 Daniel rubbed Seongwoo’s shoulders from behind, speaking to him in a soothing manner. A few moments later, he stood back to watch the transformation happen.

 Seongwoo’s body bent and shrank, his limbs changed shape and sprouted fur. The last thing to change was his face, which stretched out and narrowed. He sprouted ears and a tail as a slow extension of his body which was now covered in light grey fur. Where his handsome, naked friend stood was now a majestic, pretty grey wolf with yellow eyes.

 The wolf sat down and looked around at itself, then turned to him with a whimper. Daniel bent down and pet the top of the wolf’s head. The wolf nudged and licked his arm, his eyes anxious yet somewhat relieved. He hadn’t panicked as much as Daniel had feared.

 “This is the other you, Seongwoo. You’re a wolf now. You’re gorgeous too. Well, of course you are in any form. Isn’t it sort of cool? The pain is gone. At least you should be happy about that.”

 He lightly howled, a smile on his face, showing a sharp, pearly teeth, his eyes warming into slits. Daniel smiled and fondly brushed over his velvety ears. Seongwoo rested his chin on his knee, closing his eyes and appearing content. Daniel understood. Wolves were something like dogs. They liked to play and they were sensitive. Patting felt good, especially those places that were itchy.

 Daniel chuckled, scratching him all over. “You look cuter than normal like this. I’m going to change now so we can have a romp and maybe hunt.”

 The grey wolf sat back, observing him intently with those curious eyes that were familiar as he’d seen Seongwoo like that in the classroom when he was interested in a lecture. He closed his eyes and let himself go. The process was quicker and more graceful than Seongwoo’s had been.

 As soon as he was in wolf form at eye level and feeling much warmer thanks to his fur, Daniel could hear Seongwoo’s thoughts. Seongwoo didn’t know how to control it so his thoughts spilled out practically shouting at him. Daniel’s ears twitched and he laughed deeply which came out as a huff in this body, thinking how the other wolves must have felt when he was a newborn.

  _You are white! Like snow! You, you actually transformed! There was no magical poof! I saw everything! First your body changed shape, then you sprouted a bunch of fur, and your head looks so funny as it stretched, and then ears and a tail popped out of nowhere. That was so freaky! I looked like that earlier, you’re saying?_

_Yes, that’s what I’m saying. When you talk, try to think in a whisper. Right now, you’re extremely loud. It hurts my brain._

 Seongwoo’s inner voice came a bit quieter.

  _Ah, okay. Sorry. I’ll try that. Is this better?_

_Yes, it is. Thank you._

  _So, what do we hunt? And how?_

_We’re the same as any other wolves now. You’ve seen the history channel. We hunt animals. Any kind of meat we can get. We chase them and pounce and bite. It’s much easier with a pack but not as difficult with two as it is alone. You do the fun, easy part. You see an animal, you chase it._

  _Ugh. I have to run?_

 The grey wolf ducked it’s head, appearing disgruntled.  
_Yes, kind of difficult to chase if you don’t run. Weakling._

_I’m not weak. I just don’t like to run._

_You will in this body though. It will be fun. You will be natural faster and stronger and more flexible. Though I’m probably still a lot more athletic. Which is why I’ll do the catching the prey part._

 Seongwoo gulped, looking uncertain.

_Does it taste…good?_

 The white wolf with amber colored eyes cocked its head, humming thoughtfully, hesitant to answer that.

  _You will get used to it. We need to hunt so we can return to being human. Anyway, it’s better you learn on the go. The best way to get the ache out of your body is to run through the forest._

 The two wolves enjoyed the day running through the trees, play fighting with each other, snapping at bugs and squirrels. Seongwoo quickly grew accustomed to his wolf body and he found that he suddenly liked to run that way. He felt like being a wolf here and there wouldn’t be so bad at all.

 Maybe that was because he had Daniel by his side, so he felt significantly less anxious and stressed. Daniel taught him everything he needed to know while explaining his story the past year. Although it was shocking, Seongwoo was happy that he finally was let in on all of his best friend’s secrets.

 Daniel promised that they’d meet the pack that he usually hung out with as a wolf and later join them to play and hunt. Some people he actually knew since they were school sunbaes or workers around town.

 Before night fell, they joined up to hunt. The kill was a mole. Seongwoo took a couple licks at it but he couldn’t stomach the idea. It was enough though, Daniel swore, to calm his instincts.

 After the kill, they returned to where their clothes were and changed. Seongwoo was too sleepy and wobbly to walk by himself so Daniel called a taxi to the school and took him home. Seongwoo groggily recalled his parents worried faces and Daniel explaining what had happened in a calm manner while carrying him to his bedroom. He covered him with a blanket and brushed his hair. The discussion continued with his parents, who seemed like they understood but had trouble accepting the fact that Seongwoo was one of the cursed.

 When Seongwoo woke up some ten hours later, Daniel was sleeping next to him with his arm wrapped around his stomach. He attempted to sit up but Daniel squeezed, trapping him there. He chuckled as he laid back on the bed, smiling as he stared at his wall.

 “We’re wolves, huh? Weird but…it was sort of fun…”

 

 

 Daniel and Seongwoo were lying in Daniel’s bed. They’d come back late to his place from their recent romp with the pack and Seongwoo had told his parents he would just crash there. They were casually hugging in matching pajamas, face to face. They were both tired but purposefully fighting sleep so that they could talk longer.

 “You don’t think it’s possibly true, do you?”

 “I don’t know. It’s not like it’s impossible but it would be weird. I mean, how would we not have known immediately? It sounds like something magical.”

 “Hmm, maybe because we’re close? I’ve always cared and felt fond of you.”

 “Same. I’ve always protected you.”

 “Yeah, you have. But you never got territorial before. You started acting jealous too at school. You didn’t care before if I had other friends or if they casually touched me.”

 Daniel flushed and groaned, hiding his face in the pillow. “Oh god…it must be true…What do we do…”

 “How am I supposed to know? I’m the newborn.” Seongwoo laughed, flushing deeply as well. He’d never felt awkward or shy around his friend until today.

 The past month had been a little bit crazy. There wasn’t much to know about the curse or living as a wolf, luckily. Seongwoo picked it up in a week. Things were arranged with his school and he’d discussed with his family as well. Now they were less anxious.

 As long as he stayed in this town his whole life, he could live as any other adult since werewolves were accommodated and kept secret here. The fact that Daniel was helping him also gave them reassurance. He was allowed to transform and go out as long as Daniel was with him.

 seongwoo had met the Justice League pack as well. There was a grocery store owner, Jisung, and a cosmetic store owner, Sungwoon, their schoolmates Jaehwan and Minhyun, and two of the school staff, Hyunbin and Jonghyun. Everyone was nice and welcomed Seongwoo like family.

 Things had been going well until earlier when they were hunting that day. Minhyun had been in a team with Seongwoo and Daniel hadn’t liked how close he got. He said that he thought Minhyun was flirty and trying to steal his best friend. Minhyun had snapped back that he was too clingy and Seongwoo didn’t have a boyfriend so what did it matter if he made a move on him?

Seongwoo was shocked. He hadn’t had any idea that Minhyun had thought of him that way. The two wolves had gotten into a tussle after Daniel charged Minhyun.

 No one was injured but it tore up the teamwork and trust in the pack. The Alpha Jisung who was the wolf with the most experience called an emergency group meeting which resulted in a strange happening. Several members of the pack suggested that once Seongwoo became a wolf, they had imprinted on each other.

 Imprinting was something like soulmates. Two people were naturally close, frequently wanted to be together, had a hard time when they were apart, did many things in sync, were territorial of each other, and cared for each other greatly. It didn’t mean necessarily that they were mates but in the case of ages being similar that often happened. They both couldn’t fathom this new idea. That it was actually possible or that it had happened to them. The more that the pack talked about the instances, the more sense it started to make. They couldn’t get it off their mind during the hunt or the way back home.

 “They said we smell similar. That’s the biggest sign of imprinting.”

 “Is it? Well, then…I guess…As weird as it is, we’ve got to accept that it’s likely the truth.”

 “Right? It makes sense. I just didn’t want to believe it because I don’t want our friendship to get weird…”

 “It doesn’t have to be. They said we don’t have to be mates or boyfriends or anything.”

 “But imprinting usually implies that since we’re close in age. It would be difficult for us to date someone else. They would misunderstand how close we are.”

"Hmm, that’s also true.” Seongwoo sighed. “Then…what do we do?”

 Daniel’s smile was tight. “I don’t know. It’s better to stay friends for now. Get our heads wrapped around the idea of being imprinted.”

 Seongwoo nodded. “Okay. I think that’s a good idea. By the way…You weren’t hurt earlier in the scuffle, were you?”

 “Hmm? A little scratch here.”

 The blonde held up his hand with a proud smile like he was a soldier showing off his battle wound. Seongwoo gasped and brought it close. He felt unusually sad to see his friend hurt. He nuzzled and licked it. Daniel flushed and squealed.

 “That’s such a wolf thing to do.”

 “I don’t know why I did that but I felt like I needed to.” Seongwoo admitted with a sheepish smile.

 They held hands and looked at each other softly across the pillow, eyes full of warmth and fondness.

 

 

 

“Don’t touch him!” Daniel snarled, yanking a student’s arm off of Seongwoo’s shoulder so hard that the student spun and slammed into the wall, scampering away shortly after.

“Niel?” Seongwoo looked at the other in shock, then he ushered him into the boy’s bathroom. Daniel was pulling at his hair, panting and growling as if he was on the verge of rampaging.

“What’s wrong? You don’t look well.”

Seongwoo stepped forward, taking his friend’s face in his hands, brushing his thumbs across his fluffy cheeks. Daniel gradually calmed and his breathing slowed. He dropped his hands from his hair and bowed his head in shame.

“Sorry. I think it’s getting worse. I’m just so jealous all of the time. I feel like I’m going to go crazy. Any person that even talks to you I want to rip apart. And I’m so anxious all the time.”

“Is that so? It must be because we really imprinted then. You’re anxious because we’re just friends.”

“Maybe? Ugh. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to put any pressure and stress on you, so I’ve been holding back. But earlier my instincts took over. I was so angry. That was wrong—”

Seongwoo stopped him by brushing the corners of his lips.

“Shh. Niel, I understand. Sometimes I really feel like that too. Yesterday when that girl gave you her lunch, I had a vision of turning wolf and ripping out her pigtails. Only I’m allowed to eat lunch or give food to Daniel. How dare that bitch try to take my place? That’s what I thought. I think I’m also jealous and anxious too.”

Daniel looked up, eyes widened and bright. “You are? So…what do we do?”

“So…I think we should take it up a level.”

“But…we’re best friends….” Daniel hesitated, chewing on his lip.

Seongwoo smiled shyly, taking a step closer, shifting his hands to the back of Daniel’s neck. They both started to flush and look uneasy.

“We can be best friends and mates then. It’s an upgrade. I don’t know if it’s because we imprinted or I always felt this way, but I think that I like you, Niel.”

“You do? Oh good. Because me too. I like you. I’m pretty sure of it.”

“We can only tell if we seal the deal. Do something friends never do. Cross that line. What do you say?”

Daniel gasped, eyes widening. “In a bathroom? Seongwoo, our first time can’t be in a bathroom! It’s unsanitary and anyone can walk in—”

Seongwoo chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand. “I didn’t mean THAT. I meant a kiss, Daniel. Let’s kiss.”

“K-kiss…? Um, o-okay…”

They hesitantly hugged and slowly leaned in towards each other, their heads tilted, eyes on the other’s lips, flickering nervously. When their lips pressed together gently, there was a pleasant shock jolting through their bodies. Their fingers dug in firmer and their lips pressed and slid more enthusiastically. Kissing each other felt amazing and it also felt right. Their heads repeated ‘why did we never do this before? Of course we were meant to be more than friends’.

From that day on, they were no longer just best friends but also mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How bad was it? Haha. Ah I really don't have confidence with this. Took me days to think up a plot that I felt I might be able to write. It was almost longer but I managed to compact it while including all the moments that I wanted. Hope it was a nice mix of fluff and fantasy. Thanks for reading!
> 
> <3 Raina


	8. Moment #8 The First Date That Never Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌟 rich N, amateur photographer Ong, fiances   
> 🌟 setting: mostly a large house in Incheon  
> 🌟 fluff & angst, happy ending  
> 🌟 plot by Natsume553: fiance's split apart by a tragic accident which caused amnesia, they are stuck on first dates

Moment #8 The First Date That Never Ends

 

 

Daniel rolled over to the warm body next to him in bed as soon as he woke up. He kissed the pale nape of the brunette, nuzzled the peach scented shortly groomed pieces hair there, and then sat up a bit to reach his fluffy, creamy cheek. The slender, pale man smiled and hummed, button nose twitching. Daniel watched him with fondness for a while, thinking how a man could be so beautiful and how lucky he was to be with him.

 Then, he groaned as he stretched out his arms. his eyes wandering to the pile of clothes on the floor. He checked the time and realized he had overslept. He had a lot to do today, as usual. It was his own special sort of work. He was rich and this place was his. He didn't need to actually work and hadn't been for a couple months now. He had something else he was busy with which was much more important than earning more money. He had a cute kitty that was injured and struggling to take care of.

 "See you in a bit, baby," he whispered and brushed the other’s silky, messy locks before slipping out of the bed.

 Daniel cleaned up the clothes first and then changed into some fresh clothes from the drawer of items that were too big for the other to wear. Then, he put away or trashed the items used in last night's escapades and brought the empty glass that had once had water in it to the kitchen.

 He did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. He took flowers out of their vase and put them in the pile on the lawn in the back of the house. Then he went to the bathroom. He took out a bag from the cupboard. He cleansed his face, brushed his teeth, shaved, sprayed cologne, and styled his hair. Then he returned the products to the plastic bag. Instead of returning it to the cupboard, he put it in the corner under a wash bucket that was rarely ever used since the other thought hand washing was a pain and would rather pay extra and walk a couple blocks for dry cleaning.

 He made a quick swipe of the house, rearranging and cleaning here and there. Then, he left the house. He came back two hours later, having ate breakfast and holding fresh flowers. He took a deep breath and then plastered a smile on his face, knocking on the door.

 "One moment!"

 The brunette opened the door a few moments later, dressed casually with his hair not yet styled but fluffy like it had been recently blow dried. He was in the middle of brushing his teeth. He had a bit of foam on the corner of his mouth.

 Daniel smiled warmly, resisting the urge to chuckle as the other nearly choked at the sight of him. His hand had slipped in his surprise and hit the back of his throat. He covered his mouth and pulled out the toothbrush, coughing for a moment.

 "Excuse me. Who are you? Are you here to sell flowers? They're really pretty but…"

 "I'm here to give them to you for free. You said you like flowers."

 "I--I did? Um, when? I don’t think I know you…"

 Daniel nodded smiling brightly after the flowers had been passed over to the bewildered beauty.

"Yes, you did. Yesterday. We met at the cafe."

 "Really? I don't remember...how could I forget meeting someone cute and totally my type. Woops. Pretend you didn't hear that please."

 Daniel laughed, shyly covering his face. "You're as quirky and bold as then. You insisted our drinks got switched but then admitted while we were discussing what to do about it that you made it up as a lame excuse to talk to me. Then, you showed me how you could do latte art and how you practiced at home. Which was impressive, by the way. You’ve got some serious artistic talent. Anyway, as I was saying. You invited me to have coffee at your place today. So that's why I'm here. Otherwise, I wouldn't pop up so early in the morning. Are you busy?"

 The brunette looked him up and down, hesitantly biting on his lip and lightly turning a shade of grapefruit.

 "Er...No, not really. But before I invite you in, can I at least know your name?"

 "It's Daniel. And you're Seongwoo. They sound good together right?"

 Seongwoo flushed deeper, biting at the center of his wavy lips. "Yeah, they do. You have a nice name. Come in, Daniel. Welcome to my humble abode."

 Daniel followed him in, touring on his own as if he were never there before. Seongwoo washed out his mouth, set aside his toothbrush, and put the flowers in the vase full of water. After putting down a picture of them at Lotte World showing off their rings to Mini Mouse he had forgotten about but wasn’t such a big deal since Seongwoo always forgot to dust that shelf, he admired Seongwoo—his fiancé--from afar.

 He was holding the vase and smelling the flowers with a wide, serene grin. Daniel smiled proudly, then turned away to look around the living room again. If he wasn't careful, he could make the other feel uncomfortable. After all, he basically didn't know him right now since his brain had been damaged in the accident. It reset itself every night while Seongwoo slept and Daniel worked hard to give him a great first date, over and over again.

 Daniel turned when he heard a familiar sound. Seongwoo was in an apron while grinding coffee beans for his famous hand drip coffee. Since before he’d met him, Seongwoo had an interest in coffee. They’d actually first met in a coffee brewing class. Back then, Seongwoo had been awful at it. He had used to all Daniel over to his house to try every time that he practiced. Daniel swore that he was going to die from poisoning but somehow his stomach had held out. Probably because the miracle of love was strong enough to resist and coated it so that the poison didn’t get to his other organs.

 Eventually, Seongwoo had gotten pretty decent at it. It was still quite bitter and strong but he’d ended up preferring that, his tastes somehow changing over the days they’d hung out together and he’d grown more and more fond of the other. Coffee had a lot of memories for him and Daniel was the happiest on those days that Seongwoo would make it for him. Even if his skills were as rusty as they were ages ago.

 “How is it?” Daniel couldn’t stop smiling after every gulp.

“Is it really that great?” Seongwoo took a sip and scrunched up his nose. “You must be lying to me or you have broken taste buds. This is awful. I’m sorry. Don’t force yourself—”

 Daniel set the cup down and licked his lips. He’d already gulped it down. He’d learned long ago that way tasted most bearable.

 “That was great. Thank you. It seems you like coffee a lot if you learn how to make it.”

 “It’s just a recent hobby of mine. I’m not so good at it yet.”

 Seongwoo sheepishly grinned, dumping the rest of the coffee in his own mug into the sink. He suddenly gasped and put his hand over his mouth in the most comical, cute gesture. Daniel raised an eyebrow, though he had some idea what he was going to say.

 “Oh, why did I drink that? I’ll have to brush my teeth again.” 

Daniel chuckled and then muttered, “This Ongcheongie” under his breath, a loving nickname that he had used for years when Seongwoo did something clumsy like that.

 “I’ll go get ready. I’ll be quick. Just make yourself comfortable.”

 “Sure, I will.” After Seongwoo had tossed the apron onto the counter and dashed to his (their) bedroom, Daniel added, “Since it’s my home anyway.”

 Funnily enough, Seongwoo remembered moving into this house and taking coffee classes but he hadn’t recalled the man that was part of those memories yet, who bought the large house he lived in while he was an amateur photographer. Daniel had long ago told him to quit working as an office worker so that he could do as he pleased, saying that money wasn’t as important as his happiness. Daniel fully sponsored his activities since a couple months into their relationship, giving him a place to live that he ended up staying at so often that it became his place as well and funding his hobby that eventually became his own rather successful independent business.

 Seongwoo had customers still but Daniel had explained the situation and that he’d contact them when Seongwoo was able to be off hiatus. The last month, he had some shoots going but Seongwoo hadn’t realized the amount of money he got for them was much larger than was normal. That was because Daniel gave him his money as a living allowance so he thought that he was living fully on his own.

 He figured there’d be some issue if he realized he was living in a house he couldn’t possibly afford with a low paying job. That would cause him stress which would affect his recovery. Daniel lived his whole life now doing things that would keep Seongwoo’s stress and anxiety down and made his life seem normal. He gave him as many happy moments as he could while taking care of him in his own way and patiently waiting for things to be magically better.

 Everyone said that he should abandon him or at least put him in a home where he could be given medicine and taken care of by others. But Daniel couldn’t do that. He loved the other too much. He had promised to care for him in sickness or health, or at least been planning to. It might be mentally difficult but physically he could do it. So as long as he could keep his sanity intact, he was going to push through this hard time, repeating their ‘first date’ and that way keeping himself a minimal part of Seongwoo’s life. He’d make Seongwoo fall in love over and over with him until one day it clicked and he recalled everything.

 All of his emotional suffering would be worth it then, he was sure. He couldn’t stand the idea of going a day without seeing his charming fiancé anyway, even if he was in this state. Besides not remember a chunk of his life though, he was exactly the same as Daniel knew. He was smart, funny, dorky, clumsy, artistic, kind, and sweet. He was pretty and adorable. He was the most loving person and he didn’t deserve what had happened to him. Daniel couldn’t abandon him. There was no way. A life without Seongwoo would be as good as not living to him.

 

 

 

 That day, Daniel took Seongwoo to a cat café. They had fun drinking coffee, playing with the cats, taking photos of them mimicking their silly expressions. After the café, they ate dinner at an Italian restaurant, one that they’d been to ages ago, in fact.

 Daniel had called in advance to reserve the table they always had ate at and making sure the employees served him in a certain way while pretending like they didn’t know him. Seongwoo had been a regular there and he recalled that. He knew all of the employees by name. He didn’t remember that originally Daniel was the one that had introduced him to the place on their third date and many dates after that.

 They had claimed a favorite spot next to a painting of Aphrodite that Seongwoo liked. Just as he remembered, Seongwoo would look at with a soft, awed expression, murmuring, “Can you believe something so beautiful came into existence from a bloody chopped off penis mixing with some ocean water?”

 No matter how many times he heard it, Daniel would nearly spit out his water, then almost keel over laughing. Seongwoo’s humor, even if it were the same seriously spoken jokes or puns in the same situations never failed to amuse him. There wasn’t a single thing about Seongwoo that he’d grown tired of.

 Daniel pretended that he didn’t know how to eat the pasta and pizza every time they went there (just like how originally Seongwoo had done before he’d taught him how). He liked how handsome and sweet Seongwoo appeared while teaching, explaining the most basic things in detail to him. The skinship and tingling was an added bonus, as was how Seongwoo would flush and bite his lip after, clearly aroused after touching him despite he’d been the one to boldly initiate the contact.

 Daniel ordered some wine that he knew was Seongwoo’s favorite, privately patting himself on the back as Seongwoo gushed over the fact they liked the same things and how that never happened because his friends always said he had the weirdest taste. Daniel even liked to drink from his glass completely full like Seongwoo did.

 “Wow, I can’t believe it! It’s like we’re soulmates!” Seongwoo giggled, beautifully flushed from the wine and the fact that Daniel had just suggested they take a love-shot which was what was on his mind as well.

 “How can you know me so well? Where have you been all my life?” the brunette bubbled in amazement.

 Daniel smiled secretly, a small part of him aching like he’d been pricked by needles. “I guess it’s just lucky. Today is the seventh after all.”

 Seongwoo took a long swig from his glass and then nodded. “Right, right. Lucky seven. My favorite number.”

 The calendars and their phones read the same day. The day that they’d had their second date, though the house that Daniel had visited hadn’t been the one they were staying in though he’d had it redecorated to match what he remembered of Seongwoo’s old interior as much as possible. The day where Seongwoo’s memory stopped and rewound like a scratched DVD.

 August 7

 

 

 

Seongwoo took his mouth off Daniel’s, leaning his head back on the hallway wall. “I don’t usually do this. Just so you know. I’m not the sort to do much of anything on a first date. You’re just…gah, you’re amazing, honestly. Really so hot and so sweet. And I haven’t been with anyone in a while. You’re really my type and it’s weird how I feel like I’ve known you for a long time, how you know so much about me, even how I like to be touched. I can’t seem to help myself.”

 Daniel merely laughed. He’d heard something similar several times. After the date this almost always happened. They’d be talking and flirting. Then Daniel would go to say goodbye. Seongwoo would ask or hint for a goodbye kiss. And after one or two sweet, lingering pecks, then the other would jump on him like a frisky rabbit. Things would sometimes go out of control once they started making out and getting grabby.

 Daniel couldn’t resist his man. He was so fun to do things with and the nights of intimacy even if Seongwoo thought they barely knew each other helped heal his scarred heart and get him through the days. At least he could have him some way. At least he could experience making love with him and pour out his emotions that way for an hour every couple days or so. For just a little while, he could feel like how things had used to be, absolutely perfect and intense and so comfortable like they were made for each other.

 He’d never met a person like Seongwoo. He’d never had a relationship more amazing and spontaneous than the one he’d had with him before the accident. Honestly, could you let him go if you were in his shoes?

 He took what he could get even though he felt guilty sometimes. If he rejected Seongwoo, however, he’d get all down and start hating on himself, like thinking he wasn’t attractive or charming enough or that he’d ruined his chances with Daniel by coming on too strong. He’d cry and Daniel had to coddle him, resisting the urge to tease him because the Seongwoo he knew was the same—always full of unnecessary worries and over-thinking, taking every little word and action incorrectly. Always thinking he wasn’t good enough or that he’d done wrong somehow.

 Daniel didn’t feel like seeing an extra amount of tears that day so he merely let himself be dragged into another passionate, steamy kiss. They grinded and groped each other against the wall, heads swerving and tongues swirling and diving around nipping teeth.

 The other huffed against his lips. “Hmm, Daniel, ah you kiss so good, take me to bed, please, I want you right now.”

 “Sure. Just jump and I’ll catch you.”

 Seongwoo paused in kissing to look at him curiously. Daniel patted his thighs and smiled playfully. “Jump, Seongwoo.”

 “O-okay. You better not drop me.”

 “Never. I’m strong. You’ll see.”

 Daniel inwardly laughed because he’d heard those doubtful words a hundred times as well. He always enjoyed surprising Seongwoo with his strength and then teasing him by showing how he could flip him around like a doll despite they were the same height. It used to embarrass him so terribly, hurting his manly pride but sometimes he’d secretly admit that he loved it and ask Daniel to carry him around like a princess.

 

His lovely baby and his adorable reversal charm, how he missed that. Some things he just couldn’t experience since this Seongwoo who only had one date with him was more reserved and not as open about his desires. Well, some Prince Charming Seongwoo was better than none.

 Daniel was thankful that at least Seongwoo never turned him away at his doorstep or seemed uninterested in him during their repeated first dates. He always took what Daniel said as truth about their meeting, though Daniel changed it up for fun. He always enjoyed whatever they did. He always let Daniel kiss and hug him, saying that he’d had a great time and that he felt like he knew Daniel somehow and how he was impressed at how sweet Daniel was and going on and on about how he was totally his type.

 He had lots of things to be grateful for, so he resisted the urge to cry, like then. He blinked back the tears stinging in his eyes but it wasn’t fast enough. Seongwoo had seen it. Damn. That didn’t usually happen. He was slipping, getting clumsy today.

 “Daniel? Is something wrong?”

"Ah, allergies. Flowers.” He smiled, hoping that it didn’t appear sad like he felt.

 Seongwoo frowned with his lower lip slightly jutting out in his infamous ‘hing’ fashion. “Why did you bring me flowers then? I should go put them outside.”

 “No need. Going to the bedroom will be good enough.”

 Seongwoo turned more beautiful than ever as he flushed, smiling shyly, midnight colored  eyes going from cherries to crescents.

 “Well, what if I had wanted to do it on the couch?”

 Daniel knew that it wouldn’t happen. They’d tried on the couch before several times but Seongwoo complained because they were too big so it was uncomfortable. He said he felt like it was going to tip over, that they couldn’t get into it properly.

 Daniel kissed the corners of his mouth and then patted his slender legs. “I just have a feeling you prefer the bedroom, somehow. You seem like a bedroom kind of guy.”

 Seongwoo snorted. “How could you even tell something like that from how someone looks? You’re so weird.”

 “If I’m wrong, I’ll just go then—”

 Seongwoo jumped up and tossed his arms legs around him. Daniel grunted, catching his thighs so he wouldn’t fall. He kissed the other on the cheek playfully, making him smile wide.

 “You’re not wrong. Take me to the bedroom, my trusty stallion. Yee-haw~”

 Daniel laughed and proceeded to stride to the bedroom. Seongwoo was pecking his jaw in an enticing, ticklish manner, his lips as soft as velvet.

 

 

 

 “Is that real? No, it can’t be! It doesn’t make sense! You’re making it up! This is a scam. Or a hidden camera. Where is the camera? Hurry up and tell me where the camera was and who hired you to do this cruel trick?”

 Daniel let himself be hit, the scars of his heart tearing a bit more with each sob that tore through Seongwoo’s body. He wanted to comfort him, but he knew from experience that he couldn’t and shouldn’t. Seongwoo didn’t believe him or trust him.

 Daniel had asked if he could watch TV but once he turned on the TV, a video started playing—a series of home videos from various people, all related to Seongwoo. It explained the last several years of his life up to the accident with evidence of them being a couple and confirmation from his friends. Daniel had had it designed in order to break the news to Seongwoo and trigger his memory.

 After watching, he usually at first felt denial and hatred and distrust. He’d cry and hit him a lot, then search around the place for a camera, and then call his friends who would calmly explain that Daniel was right and the video said the truth. He’d been in an accident, forgetting his long-term boyfriend and a huge chunk of their lives together. It wasn’t a hidden camera prank. After that happened, Seongwoo would hug him and apologize sincerely. Daniel would hold him and rub his back, comforting him warmly.

 “Shh. It’s fine, baby. I’m not upset.”

 “You liar. How could you not be? I forgot about you. And now you’re stuck, doing this act for me. You don’t do work. You don’t get loved properly. Daniel, you don’t deserve this. I’m sorry. Just leave me. That’s better for you. We both don’t need to be frozen. I can…I can go somewhere else. With Minhyun or in a center. This is hopeless. You can’t live your life waiting for me like this. It’s too cruel. How much pain you must be in. How frustrating it must be. Having to get me to fall for you over and over. Repeating the same day.”

 Daniel wished there was something he could do to get rid of his anxiousness more quickly but this was the part of the day that he hated that always repeated itself. Good thing he had an endless vat of patience, even though this was hurting him more, hitting harder than usual. He kissed Seongwoo’s wet cheek and squeezed his shaking body, speaking softly.

 “You always recall a bit of things here and there from our relationship after Minhyun tells you it’s true. Then you must see why I can’t give up on you. What we had was perfect. We’re so good together. I won’t give up on you, Seongwoo. The doctor says that your brain is slowly healing and that you will gradually get your memory back. This loss is likely temporary. As long as I stay in your life and keep you free of stress, keep you happy and enjoying your life and unaware of what’s going on and we wait, then things will get better. It’s not hopeless, I promise. I still love you so much. I love you so much that I can’t live without you even for a day.”

 “How can I possibly be worth this? I’m not, Daniel. Just forget me. This is absolutely crazy.”

 Daniel laid the back on the pillows, patting Seongwoo’s head and smiling softly while the other pouted sadly and sniffled, face red and glistening from tears.

 “Well, I’m crazy for you. Always have been and always will be. You can ask me to give up all you want but you’re just wasting your breath and our time together. In the morning, you won’t remember me, but I’ll remember everything about you. And every single detail is so charming and keeps pulling me in to you.

You are worth all of it. You are worth waiting for. I can’t put you in someone else’s hands, Seongwoo. I know that no one can care for you or make you happier than I can. That’s why. If you’re feeling bad, then you can just make it up to me tonight. Take away some of that pain and fatigue I feel.”

 Seongwoo held his hands and squeezed, sniffling some more, button nose twitching. His big eyes were so cute.

 “How?”

 “Let’s just cuddle and talk for awhile. Then we can do some of those things we used to love doing together. Stay up as late as we can.”

 Seongwoo nodded. “That sounds good. I’m glad that I at least remember something after you explained it.”

 Daniel stroked his cheek and then ruffled his hair. “Do you feel better now? Do you believe me?”

 Seongwoo hesitated and bit on his lip, then he looked at him shyly and nodded again. “I feel a little better and I believe you. Thank you for loving me so intensely. Thank you for going out of your way to take care of me and keep me happy. Thank you for making me fall for you again and again. I must have had more amazing dates than any couple in the world now.”

 “Yes, you’ve had a lot. And you liked all of them. They always end with you saying that you had the best time of your life.”

 “And…do we kiss? And confess?”

 Daniel nodded. “Most of the time. Sometimes you kiss me before I even have a chance to confess and ask you out again.”

 Seongwoo giggled and flushed, putting his hands over his mouth bashfully. “Really? I sound so eager and bold. I shouldn’t be so desperate. I guess I don’t know how to be coy.”

 “You’re coy enough, but not about that first kiss or the kisses after. You’re a kissing addict. And quite desperate. I take it as a compliment though. I’m still attractive to you. I’m thankful for that.”

 “Very much so. Your face and that accent and your stacked body….just wah. You are so fiery hot. I really know how to pick ‘em.”

 Daniel pinched his nose and playfully snarled. “I’m more than a piece of meat. You horndog.”

 “Ah, but you’re sure a tasty piece of meat.”

 Seongwoo giggled, wearing the most gorgeous grin. Daniel smiled as well, happy to see that Seongwoo was over that horrible anxious, self-hating hump. The rest of the night would be full of cuddles and kisses and laughter, taking a fun stroll down memory lane—playing games, watching their favorite shows, catching Seongwoo up on the news of the world and his friends, cooking something together, taking a late night stroll while eating ice cream, making fun of each other while doing facial masks, taking silly photos with a snow app, Seongwoo secretly leaving more sweet video messages on his phone, saying that he loved him and promising that he would remember him tomorrow and this nightmare would be over.

 The best part of the night together, even better than the sex was though that was always amazing of course. Call him a sentimental but he liked these little meaningful domestic moments better than the hotter ones. This version of Seongwoo knew who he was and opened up to him so much more and for a few hours things were almost like they had used to be. The definition of paradise to him. The main reason that he went through all of this; the gem that was his reward for the pain and difficulties it took to keep the act going and keep his scarred baby away from danger.

 

 

 

The first thing Daniel did after waking up before he started the usual routine to remove the traces of his existence from Seongwoo’s life was kiss and hug him, letting a couple tears and sad sighs slip out. Then he used his iron will to gather his emotions and mentally encourage himself.

 This day might be different, who knows? No crying. No despair. You can get through one more. Just think of what needs to be done. What sort of date are we going to prepare to give him good memories today? Focus on that and then another difficult day will pass.

 Remember, that this is all worth it. HE’s worth it. By the time night falls, he will have again made you so happy this feeling gets canceled out. This is the right thing. You’ve got to be there by his side and take care of him like you promised. You’ve got to wait it out, no matter how many more days it takes. You can’t give up hope or can you give any to him when he’s upset later?

 After he got dressed and cleaned up the room, Daniel sat down for a minute with a re-warmed cup of coffee that Seongwoo had made previously he had yet to clean up. He felt like getting a late start. They’d stayed up really late last night anyway so it was likely that Seongwoo would sleep in longer than usual, allowing him for some time to relax and reminisce.

 Somehow the day before had been similar but slightly different. More intense and emotional, though he couldn’t say what was different. He sipped the coffee and went to the gallery on his phone. As he expected, Seongwoo had made a video, this time it was while he was asleep. He had fun poking at his cheeks and nose while giggling, then he whispered to the camera while laying next to him.

 “Hi, babe~ You are really amazing, you know that? I hardly deserve you, but thank you. God must have spent a bit of extra time on you because you are a total angel. I’m thankful to have you in my life. It’s a blessing.

 Look at how adorable you are. You’re a whole baby. Who would have thought you could be a wild bear in bed though? I’m tempted to wake up up so we could do it again. Of all the things to forget why must I forget that? You have to do it to me like that a lot tomorrow, okay? Hehehe. I’m already getting horny thinking about it.

 I won’t forget today. Even if I do forget. A part of me I think never forgets. Which is why when I look at you, I feel so warm but at the same time I ache. When you first came to the door, it was really confusing. It’s hard to explain. I think a part of my conscious even from the morning knows about you and recalls every hard time we’ve spent together and all that you do and are doing for me.

 Please know that I remember you, somewhere. And I appreciate all that you do. I will always love you more than there are stars in the universe, Daniel. Keep waiting for me, as long as you feel like it. If you don’t, if you get tired and want another relationship, I understand that. You can send me somewhere without feeling guilty. You’ve done more than you should, than anyone rightfully would, than you’re obligated to. Way more in fact.

 I know it’s selfish of me to ask you to wait because I should be encouraging you to go and be happy with someone else. But you were right. From what I remember, we are so perfect together and when I think of that I also don’t want to give up on you at all. Honestly. Just wait a little more, hmm? I’ll try my best to heal and remember you.

 I have a good feeling about today. Tomorrow will be the day, if not the next day. Soon the Ongcheongie you love will be back to you fully and I’ll treat you as I always did, my silly puppy. My overgrown baby. My Niellie. I love you. Good night. Sweet dreams. Dream of me like I’ll be dreaming of you.”

 Seongwoo kissed the screen and then kissed his cheek back and forth several times until Daniel muttered in his sleep ‘Seongwoo, stop being annoying, go to sleep already…’ Then he turned off the phone in the middle of giggling.

 Daniel cried through the whole thing, drinking the coffee that was too bitter and salty from the tears dripping into it. The video was longer and sweeter than normal. It was as bittersweet as their entire night together was. It tore at his heart and made him exceptionally sad at the same time it was his healing and made him smile wide. He needed a good cry every once in awhile so he was grateful for it at the same time he cursed the other for making him cry despite he was a Busan strong man who didn’t do that.

 After watching the video three more times and crying until there was nothing left in him and his eyes were bloodshot and the coffee was gone, Daniel stood up, wiped his face, pocketed his phone and got to work. He cleaned coffee and the cupcakes they made. He hid the stuff in the bathroom after getting ready. He put the flowers outside. He made sure their pictures were set down on the shelf after dusting them off. He reset the video that he’d show later. He made sure the calendar still was marked on the same spot.

 He kissed Seongwoo once more on the forehead and watched him sleep for awhile with a small smile on his face. Then, he quietly left the house once it was set exactly to how it had been the previous day. The weather seemed gloomier today, matching his mood. It was murky and muggy and heavy, as if the clouds were on the verge of shedding tears any moment and flooding the earth.

 

 

 

Three hours later, Daniel returned. He had fresh flowers in hand along with a gift. He’d thought it would be nice to get a polaroid camera, thinking he could make a book of the photos that Seongwoo took and each night after his break down he could show Seongwoo how much fun they had together. That way Seongwoo wouldn’t feel as guilty.

 The more that he thought about it, it seemed after last night that things were weighing harder on both of them. Seongwoo’s melancholy state and self-hatred hit him harder than ever and wavered his resolve. This morning had been really hard, as fun as the night had been after the messy part passed. Hopefully seeing that there were times that they were smiling and laughing like a normal couple amidst their period of struggle would give them strength to get through things.

 Daniel took a deep breath and let it out. He gave himself a pep talk and tried to gather positive energy at the doorstep.

 “One day at a time. You can do this, buddy. Today will be a good day. Let’s have a happy seventy-fifth first date.”

 He raised up his hand and pressed the doorbell, then knocked firmly in the middle of the door for good measure in case Seongwoo was still sleeping.

 Seongwoo opened the door a second later. Today he was fully dressed in clothes that were Daniel’s favorite, his hair styled in a comma formation. The confused or surprised reaction Daniel was familiar with didn’t appear. Instead he was smiling brilliantly, his eyes not at all cluttered but glistening with affection and recognition. Daniel couldn’t believe his eyes. He hated to hope because if it wasn’t the case, he would be crushed but he ended up doing so anyway. Just a little.

 “Daniel! Are those for me? You’re going to bring me flowers every date then? You don’t have to. You have an allergy, right?”

 Daniel’s mouth literally dropped. Seongwoo took them and then the gift with an excited squeal.

 “Oh, I always wanted one of these! Let’s use it on our date today!”

 “S-Seongwoo, d-do you p-possibly r-remember me….?” Daniel stuttered out, his heart racing, his eyes blinking a hundred times a second, and his fingers shaking.

 Calm down. You shouldn’t expect too much. At most he remembers that he had a date with you. One day. Not anything else.

 “I do! I told you yesterday that I had a feeling, right? Or you didn’t watch the video? Well, my feeling was right. I remember lots of things. Maybe not everything. But the most important stuff. I had an accident and lost my memory from our first date on, right? You’re my beloved boyfriend, though. Who has been taking care of me, making me think every day is August seventh. Keeping me happy with first dates and waiting for me to heal. My precious Niellie. Have you missed me?”

 Daniel jumped on him then, taking him tightly in his arms which was awkward since his hands were full. He squeezed the other tight, burying his face in his neck, tears of happiness coming to his eyes.

 “Oh god. It finally happened. Baby. My baby is back. I’ve missed you so much. I love you. Oh god, Seongwoo. I’m such a mess. I’ve been an emotional wreck for months. I don’t know if I can walk let alone go on a date today, sorry. I’m so happy and relieved and shocked right now.”

 Seongwoo stroked the back of his head after tossing the flowers down, kissing his forehead and smiling softly. “I’m much sorrier. I’m sorry times a million. Things are going to go back to normal now. You’ve worked hard, Daniel. I’ll make it up to you by preparing every date from now on and cooking for you lots and whatever I need to do to make you smile. I’ll be the boyfriend you deserve now.”

 Daniel sniffled and rubbed his nose in his neck. “You’re already perfect. There’s no need to change. All I wish is for you to be yourself and be happy and for us to be together. It doesn’t matter what we’re doing. As long as we don’t forget each other. This has been too rough. So freaking terrifying. How I’ve even held myself together this long I don’t know.”

 Seongwoo stroked his hair with a look of admiration.

“You’re glue basically. You kept us together both all on your own. Through your perseverance and love and inner strength and positivity. You are amazing, baby. That’s how it will be then. Let’s be together always and make memories together. This time that neither of us will ever forget. And we’re taking subways from now on. No cars ever again.”

 Daniel laughed and nodded. “I haven’t ridden once in a car since the accident happened. I hate them. If I had super powers, I would have blown them up and eliminated every vehicle from the world.”

 “Still superhero obsessed like a giant child, I see,” Seongwoo teased with a snicker. “My giant child though. That I hope never fully grows up because you keep me young and entertained.”

 “You mean, that’s all it takes for me to get you to fall for me? Just be childish? Why did I put so much thought into those dates. I should have just ate jellies and laid in your lap while reading comics.”

 “You should have. It would have saved you money.”

 “Nah. You deserve to have special dates outside the house. I did right.”

 “You could never do wrong in the first place, Daniel. Let’s go inside, hmm? I’ll make you coffee.”

 “I hope you remember how to make it now because honestly your coffee the last couple moths has been awful.”

 “Shush, you meanie or I’ll show you real poison.”

 Seongwoo playfully glared at the snickering smirking blonde. Then they kissed sweetly and got caught up in repeating that instead of going into the house.

 In the middle of making coffee a half an hour later, Daniel left and came back with a box that he kept in the bottom of their sock drawer. Seongwoo turned around, recognizing it instantly.

 “You’re redoing your proposal? You don’t have to. One thing I remember is that we are engaged.”

 “Yeah, I feel like we should renew our agreement. Start off where we left off properly. You had the accident before we could even hold our engagement party. So let’s just reset and make sure you remember things.”

 Seongwoo gasped and covered his mouth when Daniel popped the box open. Their rings were both resting inside, simple silver bands with a wave pattern. They held so much meaning.

 “Daniel…what’s this…” he acted perfectly, his hands even trembling, his eyes widened and starry.

 Daniel felt shy all of a sudden. He cleared his throat and got down on one knee, presenting the box with a smile.

 “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than myself. I promise that I can take care of you and make you happy forever. Will you marry me, Seongwoo?”

 “Of course. Yes!”

 Daniel stood up, Seongwoo excitedly hopping up and down while squeezing his wrist. He slipped the ring on his finger and then Seongwoo did the same for him. They intertwined their fingers together and simply stared at each other with warm smiles and affectionate, dewy eyes. They didn’t need any words to express how happy they were, even more so than the first time it had happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's some mistakes here, sorry about that. Got a lot on my plate but I still wanted to post this. I've always wanted to do a fic like 50 first dates. It ended up being more of a fic than a drabble but it's not fully fleshed out like I could have made it. That's a great movie though, so you should really watch it, then imagine if it's ON in their place. I wanted this to be sweeter and sadder instead of comical like that movie was but there was still something there that made have made you giggle. 
> 
> I hope that it was enjoyable. If you teared up even then it's a success. Next drabble will be fluff!
> 
> <3 Raina

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for me to practice writing more compactly. Sometimes I want to write but I don't feel like fleshing out a full fic. I can also explore various ideas since the prompts are given instead of my own. If you have a request for a prompt drop it in the comic box or quote this thread with your prompt idea: https://twitter.com/NuuGuSeYONG/status/1140334272735150080
> 
> If you want to give me your thoughts, drop a comment please anytime, anywhere~ 
> 
> <3 Raina


End file.
